Dr Feel Good
by Han MinK
Summary: Jong In seorang psikolog, mungkin karena baru lulus ia mendapatkan pasien bernama Do Kyungsoo si penderita Philophobia 'takut jatuh cinta', Eccedentesiast 'menyembunyikan rasa sakit di balik senyum nya' dan Mnemophobia 'takut kenangan yang sudah berlalu' membuat Jong In memutar otak agar pasien nya sembuh 'Kalau begitu, kau mau mencoba SEX denganku' pair:Kaisoo/Hunhan/other.
1. Hello Dr! nice to meet u!

Title:Dr. Feel Good

Author:Ricini Semen

Genre:Romance, Hurt/Comfort, GS, Mature

Rated:M

Cast:-Dio

-Kai

Support Cast:-Sehun

-Luhan

-Yuri as Kim Jong Yul

-other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah ^o^

warning! mimisan bertebaran! tidak untuk di bawah umur/?*pdhal gue baru umur 18 th

warning! typo(s) is everywhere

Happy Reading ^o^

Disclaimer:Jong In seorang psikolog, ia merasa atau mungkin karena baru lulus ia mendapatkan pasien bernama Do Kyungsoo si penderita _Philophobia 'takut jatuh cinta',_ _Eccedentesiast 'menyembunyikan rasa sakit di balik senyum nya' _dan _Mnemophobia 'takut kenangan yang sudah berlalu'_ membuat Jong In memutar otak agar pasien nya sembuh 'Kalau begitu, kau mau mencoba SEX denganku?' namun yang terjadi mereka jatuh cinta dan tak bisa di lepaskan. Pair:Kaisoo/Hunhan/other.

chaps 1 'Hello Dr! Nice too meet u'

Auhtor POV

Nama asli nya Kim Jong In, nama beken nya Kai mahasiswa lulusan Oxford University fakultas psikologi. Begitu keluar nya ia, ia mendapatkan pekerjaan di Wooridul Spine Hospital, Seoul. Kata nya sih dia termasuk orang jenius, katanya! dengan langkah gagah ia memasukki ruangan nya dengan kalem. Pergerakkan nya terdiam sesaat ketika ia melihat pasien pertama sudah menunggu di ruangan nya.

"Chogio?"Yeoja itu langsung berderi lalu membungkuk sedikit.

"Oh annyeong haseo, uisia"

"Ah, sihlakan duduk agashshi"yeoja itu mengangguk patuh dan duduk kembali.

"Jadi, apa keluhan anda saat ini?"sambungnya.

"Ung..."yeoja hanya tersenyum sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

'Eccedensiant'ucap nya menarik kesimpulan, lalu ia menatap sorot mata yang penuh lika-liku yang begitu rumit.

'Dia penderita Philophobia? ah dia pernah di sakiti oleh mantan nya membuat ia mengidap Mnemophobia juga'

"Agashshi, boleh tau siapa nama anda?"

"Do Kyungsoo imnida"Kai mengangguk mengerti lalu menumpukan dagu nya di kedua tangan nya.

"Apa kau takut jatuh cinta karena masa lalu yang begitu menyakitkan?"Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat, ia hanya mengangguk namun tetap menampilkan senyum nya.

"Tapi kau sungguh menyedihkan Kyungsoo-shi, anda terlalu menyimpan kesedihan itu di balik senyum itu"Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Saya tidak tau harus bagaimana, uisia-nim"

"Panggil saja aku Jong In"Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lagi kepala nya.

"Awal nya saya percaya, mantan saya benar-benar serius dengan saya. Namun kenyataan nya dia mendekatiku karena menyukai sahabat saya"

"Nama mantanmu?"

"Park Chanyeol"Kai cukup terkejut mendengar hal itu, meningingat namja tiang itu merupakan teman karibnya.

"Uhh apa nama yeoja itu Byun Baekhyun?"kini Kyungsoo yang kaget atas penuturan Kai.

"Ne, itu benar. Jong In-shi, dari mana kau tau?"

"Mantanmu itu teman karibku, btw jangan seformal itu"

"Arra, kalau begitu panggil saja aku Kyungsoo"

"Jadi, menurutmu aku harus bagaimana? aku tidak mungkin menderita seperti ini"Kai memutar otak nya dengan cepat, lalu ia mendapatkan ide cermelang.

"Well mungkin ini sedikit keterlaluan"Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan serius.

"Kalau begitu, cobalah SEX denganku?"

"NE?"

Next/Delete


	2. Dr Feel Good

Title:Dr. Feel Good

Author:Ricini Semen

Genre:Romance, Hurt/Comfort, GS, Mature

Rated:M

Cast:-Dio

-Kai

Support Cast:-Sehun

-Luhan

-Yuri as Kim Jong Yul

-BoA as Kim Jong Ah

-Joy 'RV'

-other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah ^o^

warning! mimisan bertebaran! tidak untuk di bawah umur/?*pdhal gue baru umur 18 th

warning! typo(s) is everywhere

Happy Reading ^o^

Disclaimer:Jong In seorang psikolog, ia merasa atau mungkin karena baru lulus ia mendapatkan pasien bernama Do Kyungsoo si penderita _Philophobia 'takut jatuh cinta',_ _Eccedentesiast 'menyembunyikan rasa sakit di balik senyum nya' _dan _Mnemophobia 'takut kenangan yang sudah berlalu'_ membuat Jong In memutar otak agar pasien nya sembuh 'Kalau begitu, kau mau mencoba SEX denganku?' namun yang terjadi mereka jatuh cinta dan tak bisa di lepaskan. Pair:Kaisoo/Hunhan/other.

chaps 2 'Dr. Feel Good'

Author POV

Seorang yeoja memakai kecamata hitam, tubuh nya seperti bak model, kulit eksotis, membuat ia terlihat sangat seksi. Bahkan para pekerja di rumah sakit memandang ia sangat takjub. Langkah nya semakin lebar mencari ruangan sang adik, ketika ia sudah menemukan ruangan bertulis 'Dr. Kim Jong In, M., Psi' namun ia mengurungkan niat nya ketika mendengar ucapan Jong In sangat frontal dan juga em kurang ajar.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau mencoba SEX denganku?"Jong Yul -noona nya- atau kerap di sapa Yuri atau Kkamyul membelakkan mata nya, lalu memijit kepala nya sebentar. Tanpa basa-basi ia memasukki ruangan itu sambil berkobar api.

"ASTAGA! KIM JONG IN!"

"Noo noo noonaa"ucap Kai tergagap melihat sang noona datang ke ruangan nya dengan aura yang menyeramkan.

"APA YANG KU DENGAR BARUSAN! SEX! KAU AKAN MELAKUKAN ITU PADA PASIEN PERTAMAMU!"Kai menelan ludah nya kasar, lalu menunduk kepala nya. Yuri mengambil majalah yang tak jauh dari hadapan nya lalu menggulung dan memukul kepala sang adik dengan cukup keras.

"Aduhhh noonaa ampunnn"

"RASAKAN INI! DASAR NAMJA MESUM! KAU MENGAMBIL KESEMPATAN EOH!"

"Cho cho chogio"pergerakkan Yuri terhenti lalu menatap yeoja mungil sambil menatap sedikit takut pada nya, perlahan ia membuka kecamata nya. Mata nya membelak, pantas saja adik nya bertindak mesum! yeoja itu sangat manis! namun jika sekilas ia mirip dengan seseorang masa lalu adik nya.

"Ah mianhe agashshi, pasti kau sangat trauma bukan berkonsultasi dengan nya"Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum manis, sambil menggeleng. Yuri menyipitkan mata nya kalau di pikir-pikir dia seperti anak dari Yunho dan Jaejoong -sunbae nya- saat ia kuliah dulu.

"Ahni imnida, eonnie"

"Agashshi, menurut saya sebaik nya kau mencari psikolog yang lain. Adik saya, jika bertemu dengan pasien yang menurut nya menarik ia akan langsung bertindak ekstrim"

"Gwenchana, lagi pula saya merasa nyaman dekat Jong In"Kai hanya tersipu malu, sedangkan Yuri mendengus pelan.

"Apa agashshi tau SEX?"tanya nya hati-hati.

"Mollaseo eonnie"jawab nya dengan sangat polos. Yuri melirik sang adik sambil memandang nya dengan membunuh.

"KAU DENGAR KIM JONG IN! DIA TIDAK TAU! DIA SANGAT POLOS! DAN KAU MASIH MERACUNI NYA!"ucap nya sambil kembali memukul kepala sang adik.

"Awwwww! Noona! Ampun!

* * *

Dr. Feel Good

* * *

Kyungsoo membaringkan dirinya di kasur, lalu melihat kartu pengenal Jong In walau ia sudah kesakitan karena aksi brutal sang kakak. Ia mengalihkan pandangan nya, melihat foto yang dalam bingkai terdapat ia dan Chanyeol. Bahkan ia lupa membuang foto itu, perlahan ia mengambil bingkai itu lalu ia membuka nya, sekali lagi ia melihat foto itu sebelum ia merobek foto itu menjadi serpihan kecil namun ia menahan tangis nya itu. Seperti perasaan nya yang telah mati. Ia mengambil hp nya lalu menelopon sepupu imut nya bernama Xi Luhan.

"Ahh ahhh yeobseoh"Kyungsoo memutar mata nya malas, pasti sepuunya itu sedang bercinta.

"Kau menjijikan jie"

"Ouhhh Hunnie ahhh ahh, ohh kau tau ini nikmat"Kyungsoo berdecih pelan.

"Ya ya ya, um jie apa 'bercinta' itu sakit?"

"Hah? anioh ohhh deepeerrrrrr ahhh touch me more Hunnie. Awal nya sakit tapi ohhh kau ahhh akan merasakan yang tiada tara ah ah"

"Oh begitu?"

"Jadih, bagaimanah ohhh ohhh konsultasimu hari ini?"

"Well, dia bilang 'Kalau begitu, kau mau mencoba sex denganku?' padahal aku pasien pertama nya"

"MWO!"

"Hanniee ohhh i'm closeeeeeeee"

"Aish kalian, berhentilah sebelum aku horny!"rutuk nya mendengar sepasang dua joli terus mendesak-desak sampai akhirnya mereka klimaks.

"CK! tampangmu saja sok polos Do Kyungsoo! padahal kau lebih mesum dari kami!"protes Luhan di sebrang sana.

"NE! JANGAN THOK POLOTH!"tambah Sehun.

"Diamlah Oh Sehun!"

"Hei, bukankan uisia yang menanganimu itu sudah menawarkan nya? kalau begitu terima saja!"

"Aish kami tidak saling mencintai"

"Kau lupa! kami juga tidak saling mencintai! pada akhirnya kami saling melengkapi!"

"Tapi jie, aku takut sekali. Jika suatu saat nanti kami mencintai dia malah menyakitiku lagi"aucap nya lirih.

"Hh Kyungie, aku tau kau pasti sangat terpukul saat itu. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa melihatmu tersiksa seperti ini, mungkin uisia yang menanganimu melakukan itu agar kau bisa merasakan jatuh cinta dan trauma masa lalumu hilang"Kyungsoo menghela nafas nya pelan, dan tanpa sadar setetes liquid mengalir di pipinya.

"Kau benar jie, aku mau tidur dulu"

"Hm, jangan terlalu memikirkan yang membuatmu stress! Arra!"

"Ne arraseo"Kyungsoo pun menutup telepon nya lalu kembali mengadarkan penglihatan nya ke langit-langit.

"Ini saat nya aku pergi dari kehidupanmu Chanyeollie"

* * *

Dr. Feel Good

* * *

Teng nong

Kai buru-buru membukakan pintu nya namun mata nya langsung membelak melihat si cantik bukan dari jembatan ancol/?, yakni Kyungsoo.

"Annyeong haseo Jong In-ah"Kai menggaruk tengku nya tidak gatal.

"Oh Kyungsoo noona"

"Eh noona?"

"Em ku lihat dari biodata dari suster Lee, kau berumur 1 tahun lebih tua dariku"Kyungsoo menggangguk imut.

"Anu, apa tawaranmu yang kemarin masih berlaku?"

"Tawaran yang mana noona?"

"Yang kau menawari sex denganku?"Kai membeku seketika.

"Aa apa noona serius? bu bukan kah kau belum pernah mencobanya?"Kyungsoo hanya menunduk malu, tanpa sadar Kai cukup terkejut. Karena ia sungguh tidak bisa menebak pada saat mereka bertemu bahwa yeoja mungil itu tidak sepolos ia kira.

"Aku memang belum mencoba nya, tapi aku sering melihat video porno di laptopku"Kai makin menganga mendengar sang pasien, ternyata si mungil polos ini em bad girl dan dia suka itu.

"Kalau begitu masuklah dulu"Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki mungil nan mulus nya sambil menatap kagum ruangan itu.

"Kau mau minum apa noona?"

"Apa saja, jika boleh aku ingin coklat hangat"Kai mengangguk dan melangkah kan kaki nya menuju dapur, Kyungsoo pun melirik sebuah meja dengan beberapa foto disana seperti saat Kai di wisuda dua bulan lalu bersama tiga yeoja cantik dan dua namja tampan.

"Jong In apakah ini keluargamu?"tanya nya sedikit berteriak, Kai membawa coklat panas dan memberikan nya pada Kyungsoo.

"Oh yeah mereka keluargaku"

"Aku belum bertemu dengan yang ini?"ucap nya sambil menunjuk yeoja bak super model tak kalah cantik nya dari yeoja di samping nya -Yuri-.

"Oh itu noona pertamaku, nama nya Kim Jong Ah tapi teman nya suka panggil nya Boa. Dia sedang berada di US mengurusi bidang studi nya S3"Kyungsoo mengangguk imut, namun mata bulat nya menatap sebuah obat bertulis _Phenobarbital_ tangan nya terlurur dan menatap Kai tidak percaya.

"Kau minum obat sedative?"Kai cukup terkejut dengan pasien nya itu, karena tidak semua orang awam 'baru' tau jika Phenobarbital atau bersinonim Luminal itu adalah obat penenang. P.s:info lbh lnjut sihlakan buka google atau ISO

"Yeah terkadang noona, well dari mana kau tau itu sedative?"Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum manis yang sangat cantik membuat Kai mematung seketika. _Sedative adalah istilah untuk obat-obatan yamg mampu mendepresi sistem saraf pusat. Sedatif __adalah__ substansi yang memiliki aktifitas moderate yang memberikan efek menenangkan._

"Aku seorang siswi farmasi, sekarang aku sedang mengambil profesi"Kai mengangguk imut sambil menatap kagum yeoja mungil itu.

"Pasti menjadi siswi farmasi sangat pusing bukan?"Kyungsoo tertawa dan menaruh obat itu kembali.

"Yang ku dengar bukankah psikologi lebih banyak hapalan di banding praktik?"Kai mengangguk mengiyakan dan kembali menatap kagum dirinya.

"Yah begitulah noona, bukankah farmasi lebih sulit di banding kedokteran mungkin psikologi juga?"tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mengelus kepala Kai dengan lembut, membuat sang empu terpaku.

"Seperti itulah, tapi aku tidak merasa kesulitan itu karena semasa high school kemarin kedua orang tuaku menyekolahkanku di vocational"Kyungsoo hanya kembali tertawa dan meletakkan tangan nya kembali.

"Woah pasti noona sudah mahir sekali dengan bidang itu"

"Tidak juga, aku juga masih butuh belajar banyak"ucap nya tersenyum manis sambil menyesap coklat nya.

"Uh noona tau kan jika minum obat phenobarbital itu ketergantungan pada pikiran, apa noona punya solusi?"

"Hum, apa kau punya serbuk pala?"Kai menyerngit heran tapi ia mengangguk nya pelan.

"Yah, itu sering aku gunakan untuk bahan masakan"

"Kau bisa seduh itu dengan kombinasi pisang batu"Kai hanya menganga pasti yeoja mungil itu murid berprestasi.

"Noona, bahkan aku seorang psikolog lupa akan hal itu"Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum manis dan tulus, menatap Kai dengan polos namun sangat imut di matanya.

"Kau ini bukankah psikologi juga belajar tentang obat penenang?"

"Noona lupa? kami memang belajar tapi kan dalam bentuk tablet sedangkan obat tradisional hanya sedikit"

_Myristicae Arillus atau Myristicae Semen atau Biji Pala yang berasal dari tanaman asal Myristica fragrans Houtt dan keluarga Myristicaceae yang telah di uji pada mencit 'sejenis tikus kecil bewarna putih biasanya di pakai untuk penelitian khasiat obat atau tanaman '_ t_ernyata pemberian secara oral menghasilkan simpulan berikut. a. Infus biji Pala 10% efek sedatif lebih tinggi daripada infus biji Pala 5%_. P.s:bagi kalian para penderita stress berat bisa menyeduh serbuk pala 1 g, pisang batu 6 g dan air 100 ml.

"Well, jadi bagaimana dengan tawaranmu"Kai menelan ludah nya kasar.

"Jika sudah yakin, aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi noona"Kai pun mengelurkan tangan nya dan di sambut oleh Kyungsoo perlahan mereka pun melangkah kan kaki menuju kamar Kai

* * *

Dr. Feel Good

* * *

now play Rania-Dr. Feel Good

Perlahan namun pasti Kai menurunkan penutup terakhir pada tubuh Kyungsoo membuat yeoja itu telanjang sempurna. Kyungsoo hanya mengigit bibir nya pelan sambil menatap Kai malu-malu.

"Maaf Jongie, jika payudaraku kecil"Kai cukup kaget atas panggilan itu entahlah mengingat kejadian masa lampau yang dengan susah payah ia lupakan.

"Ah gwenchana noona, aku tipe pria tidak menyukai dada besar"Kai pun mengecup Kyungsoo pelan, lalu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan.

"Hmm"Kyungsoo melingkarkan sebelah tangan nya dan sebelah tangan nya menurunkan boxer Kai perlahan, btw Kai sudah bertelanjang dada memperlihatkan tubuh six pak nya yang membuat namja itu sangat seksi.

_Dr. Dr. _  
_Give me something _  
_To make me feel good,_  
_Not just your regular _  
_Prescription today _  
_(A-a-a-a) Ain´t talkin´, ritalin, _  
_I need to feel real good, _  
_After our last encounter _  
_Everything changed_

Kai menurunkan ciuman nya menuju payudara kecil namun menggemaskan di mata nya, memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di situ. tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo memegang penis Kai kucup keras.

"Akh noonaa~"

"Jongieee, lanjutkan"Kai pun melanjutkan melumat niple itu dengan lembut membuat Kyungsoo mendesah keenakan sambil menarik rambut hitam legam milik Kai dengan gemas.

"Ahhhh hisap Jongie hisappp"

_I need a f-f-f-fix_  
_Some type of d-d-d-drug_  
_Come on and fill my prescription_  
_Something is better than nothing _  
_Whatever you did, just do it again_  
_You´ve got me feelin´_  
_F-f-f-f-feelin´ feelin'_

Kai semakin gencar menghisap nipple itu dengan semangat, perlahan ia membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo di kasur dan kembali saling melumat. Kai sengaja menggesek daerah selangkangan mereka lalu melepaskan tautan nya.

"Ahhhh ahhhh gesek lagi Jongie"

"Noona tatap aku"Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan sayu membuat bihirani nya semakin memuncak namun ia tahan dengan baik.

"Sekarang coba kosentrasi, tatap mata aku yang dalam"Kyungsoo pun menuruti Kai menatap mata indah nya sangat dalam.

"Dalam detik ini juga kau akan merasakan seperti meledak-ledak, merasakan hangat dalam hatimu, merasakan perasaan yang sangat menganjal dan membuat jantungmu berdetak tapi itu bukan karena sesi sex kita tapi perasaan yang aku sebut jatuh cinta"seakan terhipnotis dia merasakan kehangatan hatinya, jantungnya berdebar bagai penderita takikardia.

deg

deg

deg

deg

"Kau sudah merasakan nya?"lanjut nya sambil mempersiapkan penis nya yang setengah tegang dan siap memasukki hole Kyungsoo.

"Ne Jongie~"tak hanya Kyungsoo merasakan keanehan tersebut Kai juga serupa bisa merasakan perasaan aneh itu pada dirinya.

"Aku akan mulai noona, jika sakit pengang tanganku erat. Ini juga pengalaman pertamaku"

"AKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Kai pun langsung memasukkan penis nya dengan sekali hentak, dan menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Mianhe"Kai pun kembali mencium nya dengan cukup bernafsu, sesekali tangan nya dengan nakal memeras payudara nya dan juga pantat sintal nya.

_Dr. Dr. feel good_  
_Come make me feel real good _  
_Strap me down into my chair_  
_I´ve been feeling real bad_  
_Dr. Dr. feel good_  
_Come make me feel real good_  
_Strap me down into my chair_  
_I´ve been feeling real bad_

"Hmm hmmm hmm"desahnya di sela ciuman nya, Kai pun mulai menggerakkan pinggul nya dan melepas tautan nya.

"Ahhh ahhh ahhh ahh"

"Kau akan merasakan perasaan itu semakin dalam layak nya cinta mati pada pria itu"ucap nya sambil terus menggenjot Kyungsoo.

"Jongiee jongiee more give me more"

"Sure"Kai pun mempercepat gerakkan nya hingga kasur milik nya berdecit dan membuat seprati miliknya kusut.

_I wanna feel real good_  
_I need to feel real good_  
_I wanna feel real good_  
_Cause I´ve been really bad, bad_  
_I wanna feel real good_  
_I need to feel real good_  
_I wanna feel real good_  
_Cause I´ve been really bad, bad_

_Dr. Dr. _  
_I´m already back for more _  
_I tried butter you up _  
_But this shit just didn´t work_  
_I just can´t let it go, _  
_I´m losing control_  
_I wish I never decided to explore_

_I need a f-f-f-fix_  
_Some type of d-d-d-drug_  
_Come on and fill my prescription, _  
_Something is better than nothing_  
_Whatever you did, just do it again_  
_You´ve got me feelin´ _  
_F-f-f-f-feelin´ feelin´_

"Ohhhh ohhhh jongie"

"Say my name harder Kyungie"Kai pun mendudukkan Kyungsoo menjadi memangku tanpa melepas tautan mereka, membuat kenikmatan itu makin terasa.

"AHHH AHHH JONGIE JONGIE RIDE ME MORE HARDER"

"You so naughty Kyungie"namun Kai semakin mempercepat gerakkan nya membuat Kyungsoo melunjak-lunjak penuh nafsu juga kenikmatan menjadi satu.

_Dr. Dr. feel good_  
_Come make me feel real good _  
_Strap me down into my chair_  
_I´ve been feeling real bad_  
_Dr. Dr. feel good_  
_Come make me feel real good_  
_Strap me down into my chair_  
_I´ve been feeling real bad_

_I wanna feel real good_  
_I need to feel real good_  
_I wanna feel real good_  
_Cause I´ve been really bad, bad_  
_I wanna feel real good_  
_I need to feel real good_  
_I wanna feel real good_  
_Cause I´ve been really bad, bad_

_Whatever you did, just do it again_  
_Come on, fill my prescription_  
_You got me feelin´_  
_F-f-f-f-feelin´ eelin´_  
_Whatever it is, _  
_Just give me some more_  
_Come on, fill my prescription_  
_You got me feelin´_  
_F-f-f-f-feelin´ feelin´_

Kyungsoo pun ikut menggerakan pinggul nya merasakan penis Kai mulai berkedut di dalam, ia menarik tengku Kai lalu melumat nya dengan nafsu. Kai menggeram keras vagina Kyungsoo sangat sempit dan juga nikmat membuat ia sudah kecanduan oleh kenikmatan itu.

_Dr. Dr. feel good_  
_Come make me feel real good_  
_(Make me feel real good)_  
_Strap me down into my chair (my chair~)_  
_I´ve been feeling real bad (Oh!)_  
_Dr. Dr. feel good (Dr. feel good)_  
_Come make me feel real good _  
_Strap me down into my chair _  
_I´ve been feeling real bad (Oh~)_

"Ahhh ahhh jongie a a aku hampir keluar"

"Aku juga"mereka pun terus mempercepat gerakan nya.

"Akhhhhhhhhhhhhh"desah mereka bersamaan dan Kai menidurkan kembali Kyungsoo lalu melepas tautan nya. Kai menghadap Kyungsoo yang masih mengambil nafas.

"Jongie? bagaimana jika aku hamil? kau tidak memkai kondom?"Kai mendekatkan dirinya, lalu memeluk yeoja itu ke dalam dekapan nya.

"Aku pria yang bertanggung jawab noona, dan seperti nya aku jatuh cinta padamu? kedengaran nya gila bukan? padahal kita baru saling mengenal?"Kyungsoo hanya menyembunyikan tubuh mungil nya di tubuh tegap itu menahan rona malu di pipi nya.

"Tidak juga, ku rasa aku juga jatuh cinta padamu Jongie"Kai tersenyum tampan dan mengecup kening Kyungsoo dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyungie noona, aku akan menjagamu dan berjanji berusaha tidak menyakitimu"Kyungsoo menatap Kai penuh kecemasan cukup mendalam lagi-lagi ia takut masa lalu nya terulang lagi.

"Yakso?"ucap nya manja sambil mengacungkan jari kelingking nya.

"Ne yaksoooo"Kai pun mengaitkan jari kelingking nya dan membuat Kyungsoo senang lalu mengecup sekilas, dengan cepat ia menyembunyikan dirinya dalam dekapan Kai sambil memeluk nya erat.

"Nado saranghae Jongie"perlahan mata bulat itu tertutup lalu tak lama dengkuran halus pun terdengar. Kai terkekeh kecil sepertinya ia sudah gila, ponsel nya bergetar menandakan telefon masuk dari sang noona -Yuri- dengan perlahan ia mengambil ponsel nya tanpa mengusik yeoja imut itu.

"Yeobseo noona?"

'Jong In, ini gawat!"Kai menyirit heran pada noona nya itu, ia jadi mempunyai firasat jelek.

"Ada apa noona?"

'Sooyoung ah maksudku Joy, ia telah kembali ke Seoul untuk mencarimu!'

"MWORAGO!"

TBC

heiiiii semuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

btw readers nya pda yadong*plak

pdhal gue lbh yadong dri klian smua

bhkan video porn gue yg pernah tonton pun di cpetin ke adegan sex nya*plak

aduh maaf lama :'( bahkan addiction sm may i dkk blm bs updet

dengan alasan

1\. gue sakit gegara bantu teteh 'eonnie' gue ngerejain ppt, makalah, serta laporan di pengujung semester 8 ini

2\. sibuk di rumah sbg asisten ibu gue mksudnya tuh beres" rmh dan psti cpe bgt stlh itu

3\. gue nulis ff ini di komputer bkn di laptop dan itu membuat punggung encok stlh duduk lma skitar 8 jam lama nya

gue gak pernah dpt ide kyk gini sblum denger lgu rania 'dr. feel good' dri mv nya and mrka tarian nya hot bgt!

trs gak kbyang jga krn gue tipe cwek dpet ide pas lg penulisan berlangsung

seperti menggambungkan fakukultas yg ktnya bkin frustasi psikologi dan farmasi dlm stu cerita

dan seriusan ini gue msih bljar psikolog, bagi para mahasiswa/siswi psikolog mhon bantuan nya *bow

dan ini dia yg bkin gue galau krn di pengunjung akhir msa SMA gue tba" suka farmasi

emang sih gue kan mendasar nya dari awal dan ktika gue nonton dr. frost gue pnsaran sm psikolog

lalu bljar istilah" nya serta ciri" nya wlu sdikit

stlh gue baca istilah itu gue mendiagnosis diri sendiri

di antara nya gue penderita bipolar 'emosi yg meluap" dan dpt menyakiti diri sndiri'

lalu eccedentesiast 'menyembunyikan rasa sakit di balik senyum nya'

mnenophobia jga

dan dari stu lah ide cermelang ff ini

dan terakhir kepribadian gnda 'biasanya perubahan sikap di luar maupun di dalam'

tpi gue jga blm ykin bgt lah tpi kdang gue mrasa penyakit itu emg bner terjadi

bhkan gue bisa bca karakter org hnya dngn menatap ato gk cm lwat nama aja

skrg jga gue bljar gerak-gerik org, baca pikiran jga

tpi anehnya um mungkin bbrp tmen gue gk bsa bca karakter ato gk pikiran, knp ya?

dan satu lgi gue si cwek half indigo

wih jgn kget dlu*di geplak

klu gue gak sepeka teteh gue yg bisa liat bntuk ny wlu smar, bsa ngedenger, bsa ngerasain, dan tau apakah mahluk astral itu cewek ato cowok?, bsa baca aura jga spt psitif dan ngatifnya

iya teteh gue indigo sedangkan gue half

jdi gue cm bsa ngerasa, ngedenger, ngeliat kdang smar ato gk sm sekali, tpi gak tau itu cewek cowok nya, bsa bca aura tpi bru sdkit

huffff ini curcol sgt pnjang dan semoga fict nya gk garing

mind to review?

gamsahamida ^o^9


	3. The Girl and The Past

Title:Dr. Feel Good

Author:Ricini Semen

Genre:Romance, Hurt/Comfort, GS, Mature

Rated:M

Cast:-Dio

-Kai

Support Cast:-Sehun

-Luhan

-Yuri as Kim Jong Yul

-BoA as Kim Jong Ah

-Joy 'RV'

-other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah ^o^

warning! mimisan bertebaran! tidak untuk di bawah umur/?*pdhal gue baru umur 18 th

warning! typo(s) is everywhere

Happy Reading ^o^

Disclaimer:Jong In seorang psikolog, ia merasa atau mungkin karena baru lulus ia mendapatkan pasien bernama Do Kyungsoo si penderita _Philophobia 'takut jatuh cinta',__Eccedentesiast 'menyembunyikan rasa sakit di balik senyum nya' _dan _Mnemophobia 'takut kenangan yang sudah berlalu'_ membuat Jong In memutar otak agar pasien nya sembuh 'Kalau begitu, kau mau mencoba SEX denganku?' namun yang terjadi mereka jatuh cinta dan tak bisa di lepaskan. Pair:Kaisoo/Hunhan/other.

chaps 3 'The Girl and The Past'

Kai POV

sial sial sial!

kenapa kenapa!

astaga, baiklah lebih baik ku jelaskan, namanya Park Sooyoung ah atau sering dipanggil Joy dia salah satu pasienku ketika masih di US, dia si penderita _Bipolar Personality Disorder atau Gangguan Kepribadian Ambang adalah mengalami gangguan dimana penderita kesulitan mengontrol emosi nya. takut ditinggal oleh orang paling beharga dalam hidup nya dan kecenderungan untuk bunuh diri. _Joy mengidap ini karena ditinggalkan oleh sang kakak kalau tidak salah bernama Park Soohwan. Ia bagitu sangat sayang pada oppa nya, namun oppa nya meninggal dunia karena meminum_ paracetamol berkhasiat analgetik sebagai pereda nyeri dan antipiretik penurun panas bila diminum secara berkepanjangan menimbulkan efek samping hepototoksik atau kerusakan pada bagian hati. I_a juga sangat dekat dengan oppanya sehingga menjadikan dirinya sebagai matahari (matahari disini dilambangkan bagi seseorang yang beharga), ketika Soohwan hyung memintaku untuk menjalankan terapi psikoater dia mendekatiku dan tentu saja berbincang. Namun yang tidak ku duga diam-diam menyimpan rasa ketertarikan, saat kami begitu dekat dia seperti begitu mempunyai obsesi sangat besar, ketakutan nya sangat begitu terlihat, dia seperti orang gila jika dilihat lebih dekat tapi sungguh aku sebagai psikolog yang pernah menangani dia. Dia begitu sangat kesepian, bagai tanaman yang tidak pernah di sinari matahari, dia begitu sangat menyedihkan suatu ketika saat aku sedang berbincang dengan temanku satu fakultas dia meneloponku dan menyuruhku agar cepat menemuinya atau ia akan bunuh diri hari itu juga. Aku gelagapan, keringat dingin bercucuran di dahiku karena penderita ini benar tidak akan segan melukai dirinya. Sekuat tenaga aku berlari namun saat aku datang ke rumahnya dia sedang meminum sebuah vodka kadar rendah dan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tau kau pasti akan datang"begitulah ujarnya.

Namun kadang aku lelah dengan semua yang ada pada dirinya, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya. Namun bagaimana pun secara tidak langsung Joy adalah tanggung jawabku setelah kepergian Soohwan hyung. Ya, aku matahari kedua nya. Hingga akhirnya dia di tangani oleh psikiater, awalnya dia tidak mau namun aku bujuk dia dengan lembut.

"Jika suatu saat nanti kau sudah sembuh, kau bisa menemuiku di Seoul Sooyoung-ah. Aku bukan nya pergi untuk meninggalkanmu tapi masa konsultasimu sudah habis denganku karena hingga saat ini penyakitmu belum mengalami perubahan"Ia hanya mengangguk kecil namun mata nya sangat seperti kehilangan.

"Arraseo oppa"Aku hanya tersenyum dan segera bergegas menuju bandara. Namun yang aku takutkan adalah bagaimana jika Joy belum sembuh? disisi lain aku masih mengurusi Kyungsoo noona dengan penyakit yang cukup berat terlebih _mnemophobia _nya. Namun aku bersungguh mencintai yeoja mungil, polos, cantik namun dengan penuh gairah. Aku hanya mendengus kecil dan berjalan menuju dapur, meninggalkan sang putri yang masih terlelap dalam mimpi nya.

Kai POV end

* * *

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan, mengucek mata nan indah lalu mengadarkan pandangan nya di kamar milik Kai. Ia sangat suka wangi tubuh Kai bau menthol dan oleum rosae yang begitu menyegarkan, ia bisa menghirup aroma yang mengudang lapar berasal dari dapur segera ia turun dari ranjang dengan hati-hati dan menyambar piyama Kai yang kebesaran itu pada tubuhnya.

"Jong In"sapa nya sambil menuruni tangga dan langsung menangkan pria tan dengan tubuh atletlis eksotis nan pesona nya.

"Oh kau sudah bangun noona, selamat pagi"ucap nya sambil tersenyum manis, Kyungsoo hanya merona malu melihat senyum dan juga tubuh yang tegap milik sang kekasih.

"Pagi Jong In, kau sedang memasak apa?"

"Hanya sebuah pancake, aku tidak terlalu pintar seperti Boa noona atau Yuri noona dalam memasak. Jadi maaf jika ini tidak enak"ujar nya sambil menyodorkan pancake nya. Perlahan Kyungsoo mendekati counter itu dan duduk dengan manis.

"Umm, kau tidak makan?"tanya nya sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Anio"Kyungsoo cemberut lalu menekukan wajah nya.

"Kau harus makan Kimie, nanti kau sakit bagaimana?"Kai hanya terkekeh kecil dan duduk disebelah nya.

"Arraseo, kalau begitu suapi aku Doie"Kyungsoo tersipu malu ketika Kai menyebut marga nya dengan sangat manis.

* * *

Dr. Feel Good

* * *

Yuri menatap empat orang dewasa di depan nya sambi mengintrogasi, mereka adalah pasangan YunJae dan SiBum. Jaejoong menatap hobae kampus nya itu dengan heran.

"Aigooo, yak! Jong Yul! jangan menatap kami seperti itu!"Yuri hanya nyegir dan kembali memasang wajah serius.

"Begini eonnie, oppa mungkin dari salah satu dari kalian apakah anak kalian ada yang bernama Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo? ani, kau lupa anak kami Kris dan Taeyoung"ucap Yunho dengan tenang.

"Ani eopso Yul, anak kami Joon Myeon dan Jaehyun"jawab Siwon.

"Waegeure hum, apa ada yang sesuatu terjadi?"tanya Kibum khawatir. Yuri mengeluarkan foto seorang yeoja mungil sedang tersenyum, kira-kira diambil ketika ia berumur 4 tahun dan foto Kyungsoo sedang memakan es krim sambil tersenyum.

"Apa maksudnya ini Yul, jangan membuat kami penasaran"Yuri menghela nafas lalu menatap mereka dengan mantap.

"Kalian masih ingat kejadian kapal yang tenggelam beberapa tahun lalu"mereka mengangguk antusias, Yuri kembali menceritakan nya.

"Keluargaku meninggal dalam peristiwa itu, Jong In dulu punya teman yeoja ia sering memanggil nya Owlie mereka sangat dekat dan kedua nya saling menyayangi. Aku tidak terlalu ingat nama asli Owlie itu yang aku ingat dia bermaga Do, dia juga memiliki oppa. Keluargaku juga keluarga Do pergi liburan saat itu Jong In sakit demam jadi aku memutuskan merawatnya sedangkan Boa eonnie pergi ke sekolah karena ada keperluan, namun... baru 5 jam keberangkatan mereka, kapal yang di tumpangi mereka menabrak sebuah kapal bahkan kapal itu melaju sangat cepat... sehingga tabrakan itu tidak bisa di hindari, polosi bilang tidak ada yang selamat satupun. Jong Ah eonnie tampak tidak bisa menahan tangis nya ketika jenazah keluarga kami juga keluarga Do di antar. Aku memeluk eonnie sambi menatap jenazah itu tidak percaya sedangkan Jong In, dia tidak berkata apa-apa dia hanya menatap jenazah itu dengan tatapan kosong mungkin dia kelihangan Owlie juga orang tua kami. Saat itu Jong In di bawa ke US oleh eonnie ketika Jong In lulus high school, kami masih saling berhubungan hingga saat nya ia pulang telah menjadi seorang psikologi. Yang aku masih pertanyakan ketika Jong In mendapat pasien pertama nya bernama Do Kyungsoo aku selalu berfikir bahwa itu Owlie yang Jong In masih mengaharapkan ia masih hidup, tapi kapal itu benar-benar ditelan bumi bahkan hanur hingga berkeping-keping dan aneh nya hingga saat ini jenazah Owlie serta oppa nya belum ditemui"Yuri menahan isakan nya, ia tau betul Jong In sosok pria yang akan langsung lemah ketika mendengar tragedi menyeramkan itu, mungkin kelihatan nya dia kuat namun siapa sangka dia akan meraung-raung penuh kesedihan untung saja dia bukan penderita _bipolar '_ _gangguan mental yang menyerang kondisi psikis seseorang yang ditandai dengan perubahan suasana hati yang sangat ekstrim berupa mania dan depresi, karena itu istilah medis sebelumnya disebut dengan manic depressive'._

* * *

Dr. Feel Good

* * *

'_Jongie'ucap yeoja mungil berumur 4 tahun memeluk boneka pororo pemberian namja bernama Jongie._

_'Nyo (ne) Owlie noona'jawab sang empu yang terus menatap akagum mata bulat nan indah membuat Jongie atau Jong In terpana._

_'Um, enapa Jongie anggil (panggil) noona Owlie?'Jong In kecil menatap polos namun penuh pemujaan hanya senyum malu-malu._

_'Thoalnya ata (mata) noona ulet-ulet (bulet-bulet) ayak (kayak) Owl yang thuka dicelitain eomma thama Jong Ah noona! ata noona uga (juga) angat antik uat Jongie telthipu (sangat cantik buat Jongie tersipu)'yeoja bermata bulat itu hanya merona di sekitar pipi chubby nya membuat Jong In kecil terkekeh kecil._

_'Hihihihi Jongie bitha ja (aja)!'jawabnya yang masih di selimuti rona merah pada pipi nya._

_'Kyungieeeeee'panggil seorang namja berumur 7 tahun diketahui adalah oppa nya._

_'Waeyo oppa?'_

_'Ayo pulang, hali sudah malam'ujarnya, Kyungie hanya merengut tidak suka padahal ia masih ingin bermain dengan Jong In._

_'Api (tapi) Seungie oppa Kyungie mathih au ain (mau main) thama Jongie'ucapnya memelas sambil menatap oppa nya sambil memelas, Seungie -oppanya- hanya tertawa kecil melihat sang adik merajuk tampak begitu sangat menggemaskan dimata nya dan Jong In._

_'Besok kan mau libulan Kyungie~ nanti bisa main belsama lagi sama Jongie'Jong In hanya menggangguk kecil menyetujui oppa nya, Kyungie hanya mengangguk lemas lalu menatap Jong In yang masih memasang wajah sedih nya._

_'Jongie, noona ulang ulu (pulang dulu) ne. Ampe etemu bethok!'Jong In hanya mengangguk kecil sambil melambaikan tangan kecil nya riang._

_'Nee noonaa, yung (hyung) thama noona ati-ati nyo!'mereka hanya mengangguk kecil padahal rumah mereka hanya disebelah rumah nya._

_Namun Jong In tiba-tiba panas pada malam hari mungkin dia masuk angin, membuat Yuri memutuskan tidak ikut liburan lalu Boa besok ada keperluan di sekolah nya._

_'Eommaaa Jongie panas sekali'ucap Yuri yang saat itu berumur 8 tahun menatap Jong In khawatir. Nyonya Kim menatap putra kesayangan nya cemas lalu menatap suami nya yang juga sedang di landa kebingungan._

_'Bagaimana ini sayang? apa kita batalkan saja liburan nya?'Tuan Kim tampak ingin membatalkan rencana liburan yang pasti menyenangkan namun disisi lain ia juga merasa tidak enak._

_'Aku juga bingung sayang, aku ingin sekali mengatakan membatalkan rencana itu. Tapi aku merasa tidak enak pada mereka, ya walau pasti mereka akan mengerti'Boa yang masih duduk di pengujung BS memutuskan mengeluarkan suara._

_'Appa sama eomma berangkat saja, selama ini bukankah kalian hanya berkutat bekerja dan juga berdiam di rumah? biar Jong Ah dan Jong Yul menjaga urie Jongie di rumah dengan Han ahjumma'Tuan Kim sangat bersyukur mempunyai putri yang masih kecil itu namun dia sudah mempunyai pikiran dewasa dan juga tanggung jawab kedua adik nya yang masih kecil._

_'Apa tidak apa urie adeul?'Boa tersenyum cantik membuat sang appa percaya dia bisa menjaga sang adik dengan baik._

_'NE! JONG AH BERJANJI MENJAGA MEREKA APPA!'ucap nya semangat, Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim hanya terkekeh kecil melihat sang putri sulung menjaga kedua adiknya dengan baik dan Tuan Kim percaya putri sulung nya pasti akan menjaga kedua adik nya._

_'MWO! Jongie tidak ikut eommanim?'tanya Kyungie yang terkejut mendengar nyonya Kim perihal Jong In._

_'Ne chagi, Jongie terserang demam semalam jadi dia tidak bisa ikut'Kyungie hanya menunduk sedih, ah pasti sangat membosankan jika tidak ada Jong In._

_'Gwenchana Kyungie, nanti kita pulang bawa oleh-oleh yang banyak untuk Jongie ne!'ucap nyonya Do sambil mengelus putri kecil nya. Mata nya kembali berbinar ketika mendengar oleh-oleh dia akan memberikan kejutan kecil dan tentu nya Jong In pasti sangat suka._

_'Arraseo eommaaaa'mereka pun berangkat namun tuhan mempunyai rencana lain, rencana yang tidak ingin dengar oleh mereka semua._

_'Jong Ah, hiks keluargamu mengalami kecelakaan 5 jam pasca keberangkatan. Kapal yang mereka tumpangi tertabrak kapal lain yang melaju cepat sehingga tidak bisa dihindarkan hingga kapal itu hancur berkeping-keping dan hiks tidak ada satupun yang selamat termasuk keluargamu dan keluarga Do'Boa menatap tidak percaya pada Han ahjumma -tetangga dekat keluarga Kim yang tidak mempunyai anak dengan senang hati menganggap ketiga anak keluarga Kim anak nya bersama Han Ahjushshi-._

_'Ahjumma tidak bercanda? hiks bagaimana bisa ahjumma'Boa baru saja ganti baju dan sudah mendapat kabar berita duka berasal dari keluarganya._

_'Hiks uljimayo, ini sudah takdir tuhan sayang'_

_'Hiks ini salahku ahjumma, seharusnya aku melarang mereka pergi. Pasti mereka masih berada disini'Han ahjumma merengkuh purti sulung Kim itu mengusap penuh dengan kasih sayang dan juga cinta._

_'Anio hiks, jangan menyalahkanmu sayang. Ini sudah ditakdirkan, kau harus sabar dan kuat ahjumma dan ahjushshi akan merawat kalian seperti anak kami sendiri'selang 1 hari pasca pencarian jenazah mereka pun telah diantarkan, Boa menangis terus menerus sambil memeluk Yuri tak kalah yang bisa menahan tangis nya. Jong In ia hanya diam sambil menatap kedua noona nya menangis dan masih saling memeluk, dia sangat sedih tapi dia juga masih belum terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi. Yuri dan Boa kemudian memeluk Jong In dengan sayang, mereka kembali menangis perlahan pelupuk mata nya memanas ia tidak suka melihat kedua noona nya menangis, ia hanya berkaca-kaca tanpa setetes pun air mata yang keluar._

* * *

Dr. Feel Good

* * *

"Jong In-ah ireona"ucap seorang yeoja menguncangkan tubuhnya pelan.

"Eung"mata nya mulai terbuka dan ia melihat sosok noona pertamanya sedang tersenyum manis.

"Palli ireona, noona sudah memasak ayam goreng kesukaanmu"

"Noona kapan datang?"Boa mengusap kepala sang adik dengan sayang dan masih memamerkan senyum nya.

"Aku baru saja datang 1 jam lalu, kau tampak pucat Jong In? apa kau sakit?"ucap nya penuh khawatir.

"Anio, aku hanya mimpi buruk noona. Kejadian meninggalnya keluarga kita dan keluarga Do"Boa langsung memeluk sang adik dengan pelan lalu mengelusnya.

"Uljima Jong In, noona tau apa yang kau rasakan. Tapi itu kejadian sudah lama, tidak ada yang bisa kau harapkan bahkan Owlie dan oppanya yang diperkirakan masih hidup atau tidak"Kai memeluk kembali sang noona dan hanya menghela nafas nya kasar.

"Tapi aku ingin masih punya harapan noona, Owlie noona dan oppa nya masih hidup"Boa melepas pelukkan nya lalu mengapus air mata Kai yang perlahan keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Arraseo terus lah berdo'a, walau mereka benar dinyatakan meninggal kau harus terus berdo'a untuk mereka juga keluarga kita. Sudah jangan menangis kau tampak jelek nae dongsae"Kai hanya tersnyum hangat dan Boa pun meninggalkan Kai menuju dapur nya.

tok tok tok

"Neee"teriak Kai yang turun dari tangga dan membuka pintu nya, namun mata nya seakan ingin keluar siapa yang berada didepan rumahnya.

"Ohhhhh Jong In oppaaa!"teriak yeoja itu.

"Sooyoung-ah"Kai termangu dan menatap yeoja itu tidak percaya.

TBC

salam atu-atu

hehehhehehe serius knp gue mlih Joy 'RV'?

eung gak tau jga sih knp tpi klu seulgi atau sohee udah bsen untuk diperankan menjadi antagonis/?

well ada yg tau BPD? tdinya Joy mngidap penderita bipolar tpi udh bnyak jga di author" yg suka pakai penyakit itu

sbnarnya Joy itu gk jahat cm dia disni anggap Kai sbg matahari nya

hnya sja penderita BPD itu lyak nya pmeran antagonis yg ingin menghancurkan hidup seseorang

jdi ktika 'matahari nya' sdang dkat ssorg yg dkat dgn 'mataharinya' dan mengabaikan dirinya

dia tidak segan membunuh dirinya sndiri agar mnrik perhatian 'sang matahari' krn dia memiliki obsesi dan ketakutan yg berlebih

jika bipolar mrk emosi nya yg meledak-ledak hingga scra sngaja atau tdk sngaja mlukai dirinya sndiri

btw gue ambil sdikit cerita hmpir srupa nmun berbda/? dri kdrama berjudul dr. frost di ep 6

xD cius gue msih bljar soal perbedaan kdua pnderita ini smga aj gtu bner hehe

mksih bnget! buat yg riview apalg ada mahasiswa/siswi psikologi gamsahamida sunbaenim*bow

support, follow, favorite, dan review nya mskh bnyak!

dan gue spertinya mlnjutkan bdang studi ke farmasi lg tpi tenang aja brow

gue bljar psikologi wlu msih dikit" jdi mhon jika ada slah dgn penjelasan di atas

soal tentang half indigo? hehe gue gak tkut krn gue kna half indi jaman msuk SMK

mind give me a review?

gamsahamidaaaa ^o^9


	4. Miniskirt

Title:Dr. Feel Good

Author:Ricini Semen

Genre:Romance, Hurt/Comfort, GS, Mature

Rated:M

Cast:-Dio

-Kai

Support Cast:-Sehun

-Luhan

-Yuri as Kim Jong Yul

-BoA as Kim Jong Ah

-Joy 'RV'

-other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah ^o^

warning! mimisan bertebaran! tidak untuk di bawah umur/?*pdhal gue baru umur 18 th

warning! typo(s) is everywhere

Happy Reading ^o^

Disclaimer:Jong In seorang psikolog, ia merasa atau mungkin karena baru lulus ia mendapatkan pasien bernama Do Kyungsoo si penderita _Philophobia 'takut jatuh cinta',__Eccedentesiast 'menyembunyikan rasa sakit di balik senyum nya' _dan _Mnemophobia 'takut kenangan yang sudah berlalu'_ membuat Jong In memutar otak agar pasien nya sembuh 'Kalau begitu, kau mau mencoba SEX denganku?' namun yang terjadi mereka jatuh cinta dan tak bisa di lepaskan. Pair:Kaisoo/Hunhan/other.

chaps 4 'Miniskirt'

Author POV

Kyungsoo melangkahkan nya semangat dengan membawa sup samteyang (sup ayam ginseng) kesukaan kesakih tan nya itu, memikirkan betapa lahapnya ia saja membuat hatinya berbunga. Tadi pagi ia bertanya pada sepupu genit nya Luhan tentang berpakaian hari ini dan sialnya dia menyarankan dirinya memakai pakaian seperti Yuri snsd saat comeback mereka dengan lagu single party! Demi pantat Sehun! btw dia gak sengaja melihat pantat namja berwajah datar itu saat ia berkungjung mengambil flashdisk yang di pinjam oleh Luhan, dan saat membuka pintu kamar Luhan tanpa permisi dia berteriak melihat kedua sejoli itu sedang sex. Kembali ke saat ini, baiklah Kyungsoo mengikuti saran sepupu genit nya itu dan body mungil nan bahenol -ehem- terlihat seksi belum lagi Luhan mengepang rambut hitamnya dan sepatu kets bewarna dark blue membuat ia tampak sangat seksi. Akhirnya ia sampai di apartemen Kai dan memecet bel tinggal menunggu pemiliknya membuka pintu.

"Eoh? nuguseyo?"tanya seorang yeoja berparas cantik, membuat Kyungsoo melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Annyeong eonnie, apa Jong In ada?"yeoja berparas cantik itu tersenyum lembut dan ia jadi teringat teman kecilnya sang adik ketika melihat Kyungsoo.

"Ah dia sedang mandi, masuklah agashi"Kyungsoo pun membuntuti yeoja itu dan keheranan siapa yeoja itu? Apa itu selingkuhannya? hell! Jong In itu milikku pekiknya dalam hati.

"Jangan berfikir macam-macam, agashi. Aku Kim Jong Ah noona nya Jong In atau mungkin di sapa Kai. Kau bisa memanggilku Boa"ucapnya masih tersenyum lembut pada Kyungsoo dan menyodorkan teh hijau, Kyungsoo menatap Boa dengan kagum kedua noona Kai sangat cantik begitu juga dengan Kai tampan, mapan, baik, seksi dan bergairah.

"Noona! ada siapa?"teriak Kai sambil turun dari tangga, Kyungsoo melirik kekasihnya itu hanya menggunakan boxer santainya. Membuat Kyungsoo merona meihat tubuh abs milik Kai.

"Kim Jong In! pakai bajumu! jangan toples seperti itu! kau liat dia menjadi malu begitu!"Kai pun mengalihkan pandangan nya menuju Kyungsoo dan benar saja sedua pipi chubby itu merona, Kai hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Noona dia menyukai tubuhku kok!"Boa mendelik kaget, sedangkan Kyungsoo semakin merona membuat Kai terkekeh geli.

"Aish cepat pakai bajumu, baka!"ucap Boa garang dan Kai pun langsung melesat ke kamarnya kembali.

"Eonnie, apa Jong In emang seperti itu?"Boa menatap Kyungsoo cukup lama, merasa tidak asing melihat dia secara dekat.

"Ah dia itu memang seperti itu, aku belum mengenalmu agashi? jadi siapa kau dan kau siapanya adikku?"Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut memperlihatkan bibir hatinya, membuat Boa yakin ia mengenal gadis ini.

"Do Kyungsoo, aku yeeojachingu Jong In"seketika Boa tertegun mendengar nama itu.

* * *

Dr. Feel Good

* * *

"Ahhhhhh pelan Sehunn!"teriak Luhan ketika kekasih albino nya itu mengenjot terlalu keras.

"Mianhe Lu, akhhhh aku akan datang!"ucapnya semakin mempercepat gerakannya membuat kasur itu berdecit lebih kencang.

"Akhhhh"teriak keduanya saat telah mencapai klimaks, Luhan menyingkar tubuh tegap Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga dan menghela nafasnya pelan. Sehun menatap khawatir Luhan dan lebih memilih mendekapnya erat.

"Ada apa Lu?"Luhan menatap namja berumur 4 tahun lebih muda darinya dan memeluk erat sang kekasih.

"Hun, apa yang harus lakukan agar Kyungsoo ingat semua. Bahkan penderitaannya juga semakin bertambah dengan penyakit psikolog saat ini! Jika saja si namja jerapah itu Chanyeol atau Cahyo siapapun itu aku membencinya juga Baekhyun! Mereka membuat Kyungsoo seperti ini!"Sehun mengeratkan pelukkan nya sambil terus mengusap kepalanya. Luhan masih mengingat itu kejadian tragis sepupu malangnya dan ketika merasa sakit hati.

Flashback

p.s:disini kapal mereka kapal pribadi milik keluarga Do

_Kyungie si gadis mungil itu sedang berlari riang di awasi oleh sang oppa dia bernama Do Seungsoo, hari ini mereka pergi berlibur bersama keluarga Kim. Kyungie atau Kyungsoo memang sedang sedih namun ia tidak mau membuat oppanya khawatir jadi ia memutuskan tersenyum riang sambil terus berlari. Namun tanpa di sadari dari arah barat terdapat kapal yang melaju sangat cepat. Kyungsoo hanya menatap kapal itu dengan polosnya, Tuan Do sudah berusaha semampu mungkin agar kapal mereka terhindar. Seungsoo segera menarik adiknya dan memeluknya erat sedangkan Tuan Kim membantu Tuan Do. Nyoya Do dan Nyonya Kim segera berlari mencari pelampung namun disana hanya ada dua buah._

_'Bagaimana ini! hanya dua pelampung!'teriak Nyonya Kim, Nyonya Do menelan ludahnya kasar dan melirik kapal itu semakin dekat._

_'Pakaikan saja pada anak-anak! Mereka di utamakan!'Nyonya Kim mengangguk setuju dan bergegas memakaikan mereka pelampung. Kapal itu semakin mendekat, kedua eomma itu memeluk Seungsoo dan Kyungsoo._

_'Astaga! kapalnya semakin mendekat!'ucap Tuan Do panik, keringat mereka bercucuran dan semakin panik._

_'Kita tidak boleh menyerah! ayolah kapal! Sial!'_

_Brakkk_

_Kapal yang mereka tumpangi pun hancur berkeping-keping bahkan Kyungsoo sampai terlepas dari pelukkan dari oppanya juga eomma dan nyonya Kim, hingga ia terbentur tembok kapal itu sangat keras. Sedangkan tuan Do, tuan Kim, nyonya Do dan nyonya Kim tewas di tempat. lalu Seungsoo ia terpisah dengan sang adik namun sepertinya masih bisa bertahan. Perlahan mata Seungsoo terbuka perlahan, walau ia terluka cukup parah ia masih bisa bertahan. Matanya menjelajah pesisir laut itu dan menangkap sesosok yeoja mungil tak jauh darinya dengan darah di bagian kepalanya cukup banyak, Seungsoo tertegun kasar. Itu Kyungsoo, adiknya._

_'Kyungie!'ucapnya sambil berdiri dengan penuh kehati-hatian, beberapa kali ia sempat terjatuh namun ia tidak peduli. Yang ia peduli saat ini adalah adiknya._

_'Kyungie' ucapnya sambil menepuk pelan pipi chubbynya. Sungguh ia sangat khawatir keadaan adiknya sekarang! dia juga tidak menemukan keluarganya dan keluarga Kim, Seungsoo hanya mengambil satu kesimpulan mereka sudah tiada. Angin mulai berhembusan semakin kencang, membuat namja mungil itu berfikir cepat atau mereka akan mati kedinginan. Hanya ada satu cara, dia harus menggendong adiknya menuju rumah sakit yang cukup jauh dari laut._

_'Kyungie, bertahanlah oppa akan menyelamatkanmu!'dengan sekuat tenaga ia menggendong Kyungsoo di punggungnya, ia cukup khawatir jika melihat dirinya sendiri sedang terluka juga namun sekali lagi Kyungsoo harus di selamatkan, karena dia satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya. Dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan menempuh betapa jauhnya rumah sakit itu, tapi semoga saja ada orang yang baik mau mengantarkan mereka menuju rumah sakit. Ketika Seungsoo sudah sangat lelah, ia berhenti sebentar di halte bis. Dan do'a nya terkabul ketika ada seorang namja mungkin 2 tahun di atas ayahnya menatap prihatin dua bocah tersebut._

_'Astaga! kalian kenapa heum?'tanya namja itu menatap lirih keduanya._

_'Ahjushshi, bisakah kau bawa kami ke lumah sakit? Kyungie terluka palah! ia halus di bawa kesana!'namja itu mengangguk lalu menggendong Kyungsoo dan menaruhnya di jok belakang bersama sang anak._

_'Chanyeol, tolong bantu hyung itu ya? ia terluka dan sudah lelah menggendong adiknya sepanjang jalan'ucap pria bernama tuan Park itu pada sang anak bungsu Park Chanyeol yang sejak tadi di belakang ayahnya._

_'Ne appa'Chanyeol kecil pun menghampiri Seungsoo yang sudah setengah sadar itu._

_'Yung, masih uat (kuat) kan? egangan (pegangan) ke pundak Yeol ne! Yeol akan bantu yung!'Seungsoo tersenyum manis dan melingkarkan tangan nya pada Chanyeol dan mereka menaiki mobil lalu bergegas menuju rumah sakit. _

_4 tahun berlalu sejak saat itu mereka sangat dekat dan memutuskan di urus oleh keluarga Park, sedangkan Kyungsoo mengalami amnesia permanen membuat Seungsoo sedih saat itu namun Chanyeol terus memberi nya semangat. Keluarga Park sangat menyayangi Seungsoo dan Kyungsoo layak anak mereka sendiri, Yura -noona Chanyeol- bahkan sangat dekat dengan keduanya. Seungsoo saat itu sudah beranjak umur 12 tahun, sedangkan Kyungsoo berumur 8 tahun ia semakin lengket dengan Chanyeol dan juga oppanya namun Seungsoo hanya maklum karena ia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa selain dirinya._

_'Kyungie, jangan menempeli Chanyeol terus. Ia mau segera ke kelasnya'ucap nya lembut namun adik manis nya itu merengut kecil._

_'Oppa, Yeollie nya juga tidak masalah kok! oppa palli masuk! nanti di marahin sama seosangnim loh!'Seungsoo hanya mendesah pelan tak lupa mengecup kening nya sayang dan melesat menuju ke sekolahnya yang tak jauh dari sekolah sang adik. Kedekatan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol semakin terlihat hingga usia mereka menginjak high school, namun ketika mereka sudah dewasa memilih tinggal dengan sepupu mereka Luhan walau sempat tidak mau berpisah dengan Chanyeol namun akhirnya Xi ahjushshi menyekolahkan Kyungsoo di satu sekolah dengan namja berpostur jerapah itu._

_Keduanya resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih siapapun pasti iri dengan mereka, Chanyeol dengan tampan, tinggi, kaya, pintar, dan keren sedangkan Kyungsoo imut, cantik, pintar, walau pendek ia tetap mempesona. Semua berasa baik-baik saja bahkan di usia hubungan mereka yang ke 2, mereka tampak makin romantis saja dari hari demi hari. Namun di saat Kyungsoo ingin memberi kejutan di ulang tahun Chanyeol yang ke 18 tahunaa, sial baginya melihat kekasih nya itu sedang sex di sofa bersama Baekhyun -sahabatnya-._

_'Apa yang kalian lakukan?'tanya nya sangat dingin membuat keduanya menoleh cepat ke arahnya._

_'Kyung'_

_'Diamlah Byun Baekhyun, aku fikir kau sahabatku. Pantas saja kalian tampak aneh belakangan ini, jadi ini yang kalian sembunyikan?'Baekhyun tertegun mendengarnya._

_'Kyungsoo maafkan aku'ucap Chanyeol memberanikan diri, Kyungsoo mendelik tajam kepada namja itu tanpa mengeluarkan air mata._

_'Kau fikir hatiku terbuat dari baja hah? bahkan gelas pecah pun tak akan bisa kau perbaiki lagi! walau bisa di perbaiki pecahan beling itu tidak seindah yang dulu Chanyeol!ucap Kyungsoo dengan instonasi menekan. Keduanya menunduk merasa bersalah._

_'Jangan merasa bersalah! aku yang tersakiti disini! aku memaafkan kalian tapi jangan pernah menemuiku lagi dan Chanyeol kita putus'ucanya dengan mantap dan meninggalkan apartemen milik mantan kekasihnya itu. Ketika ia sesampainya dirumah ia langsung menghambur sang oppa yang baru saja pulang dari kuliahnya._

_'Oppa, Chanyeol berselingkuh. Aku membencinya oppa, dia berkhianat dengan sahabatku'ucapnya lirih dan perlahan ia menangis. Seungsoo hanya bisa mengelus punggung sayang sang adik, dan masih tidak percaya apa yang di lakukan Chanyeol padanya. Padahal ia sudah meyakinkan Chanyeol menjaga Kyungsoo dengan baik._

_'Kyungsoo, oppa percaya kau akan menemukan yang lebih baik darinya'dan Kyungsoo percaya itu walau sebenarnya ia takut, sangat takut jika suatu ketika ia jatuh cinta dan melukainya lagi seperti Chanyeol lakukan padanya._

Flashback end

* * *

Dr. Feel Good

* * *

Kai sedari tadi memperhatikan tubuh mungil itu, yang kini sedang memakan biskuit coklat buatan Boa. Dan tadi Kai mengusir dengan tidak elitnya katanya sih butuh 'berduaan' sama Kyungsoo, dan Boa cuma bisa menggerutu pelan namun ya dia tau adik kecilnya itu sudah dewasa jadi lebih baik ia pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli itu dari pada ia melihat keromantisan mereka.

"Kau sangat cantik hari ini, ttebayo"um ok mungkin Kai korban Naruto, jadi ttebayo itu panggilan sayangnya dia ke Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo sih mau-mau aja.

"Lumi, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Kai polos, 'Lumi' adalah panggilan baru dari Kyungsoo yang dia ambil dari 'Luminal'.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kau hari ini cantik, ttebayo"Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum malu, Kai mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo dan memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu.

"Lumi, kau tau aku jadi mengingat seseorang jika di peluk seperti ini"ucapnya sambil menatap dalam sang kekasih.

"Jeongmal? siapa? hey jangan bikin aku cemburu, ttebayo"Kyungsoo terkekeh geli dan mendaratkan kecupan kecil di bibir Kai.

"Molla, aku tidak jelas megingat siapa dia. Oppaku bilang aku mengalami amnesia, tapi aku suka dengan pelukkanmu begitu hangat dan nyaman"Kai tersenyum tampan dan menyatukan kedua kening mereka.

"Kau tau, satu ciuman membuatmu memproduksi dopamin dalam otak? membuatmu ketagihan? rasa kebahagiaan dan kesenangan?"Kyungsoo mengerti ucapan nya itu, namun dia malu walau Kai adalah kekasihnya.

"Aku tau, aku pernah membacanya itu di salah satu artikel. Kalau begitu cium aku sepuasmu"ucapnya merona namun Kai semakin gemas lihat tinggkahnya itu. Perlahan ia mendaratkan bibir nya pada bibir Kyungsoo dan melumatnya penuh kasih sayang, Kyungsoo melingkarkan kedua tangan nya pada leher kokoh sang kekasih membuat ciuman itu semakin insten. Tangan mesum Kai mulai bergerak menuju payudara yang cukup pada genggamannya, memerasnya perlahan membuat ciuman mereka terputus.

"Ahhhh"Kai mulai menjelajahi leher jenjang putih Kyungsoo dan memberi tanda merah disana. Tangan Kyungsoo tak kalah nakal nya mulai meraba dada bidang Kai sambil menjilat cuping telinganya.

"Hhh, kau hari ini nakal, ttebayo"Kai membuka kaos Kyungsoo dan ia melotot tak percaya kekasih mungil nya tidak memakai bra.

"Kau tidak memakai bra?"Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil lalu menarik pelan kepalanya meminta Kai memanjakannya.

"Luhan jie bilang, agar aku tampak lebih seksi ketika aku akan seks denganmu"Kai mengusap pelan puting itu lalu mulai memasukkannya pada mulut hangat miliknya. Membuat Kyungsoo keenakan menekan tengku kepalanya agar Kai memperdalam kulumannya.

"Lumih, kita pindah saja di ranjang. Ohhhh"teriak Kyungsoo kaget ketika Kai mengelus daerah sensitifnya dengan lembut, tanpa melepaskan pagutan Kai mulai membawa tubuh mungil itu ke ranjang nya. Dengan tergesa ia membuka seluruh baju dan juga baju Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kembali terpana dengan perut abs miliknya.

"Apa aku harus penitrasi?"tanya nya namun Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil dan dengan sengaja menggoda penis Kai.

"Tidak perlu, aku tau kau sudah horny"Kai tersenyum kecil, dan membiarkan tangan mungil Kyungsoo membimbing penis ke dalam lubang vaginanya.

"Akhh"ini kedua kalianya mereka melakukan seks tapi rasa sakit dan perih masih ada.

"Rileks saja, ttebayo. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu"Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya perlahan lalu menatap kekasihnya itu dengan sayang.

"Apa penyakitku akan sembuh, Lumi?"Kai mengembangkan senyumnya, selama mereka berpacaran Kyungsoo melupakan penyakitnya yang di deritanya kini.

"Tentu saja, asal kau mau berusaha agar cepat sembuh"Kai mulai menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan, tangan Kyungsoo terlurur menyentuh pipi namja tan itu.

"Aku akan berusaha, asal kau membimbingku Lumi"iris mata itu Kai sangat menyukainya sama seperti ia menatap owlie noona nya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan membimbingmu, melindungimu, dan menjagamu, ttebayo"pergerakan mereka semakin cepat, penis Kai semakin bersemangat menubruk dinding vagina Kyungsoo.

"Ohhh deepper"Kai menyetuhuinya mempercepat gerakan mereka, Kai membalikkan posisi menjadi doggie style membuat kasur mereka berdecit hebat.

"Kau hh tampak seksi jika di kepang seperti ini, ttebayo"

"Ahhh ahhh ahhh, kau menyukainyah"

"Love it"pergerakan mereka semakin cepat, hingga Kyungsoo terhentak-hentak nikmat.

"Lumi! aku datang!"Kai menggera nikmat penis nya terjepit di dalam sana.

"Together!"Kai semakin mempercepat gerakannya ketika penisnya mulai berkedur.

"Akkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkh"finally mereka klimaks dan Kai mengecup punggung mulus Kyungsoo. Namun ia tersadar di tengku leher Kyungsoo ada sebuah tanda lahir, ia yakin sekali bahkan masih mengingat tanda itu. Perlahan ia melepas penis nya sedangkan Kyungsoo langsung ambruk lemas namun masih terjaga, ia memaksakan otak pintar nya bekerja dan akhirnya ia sadar tanda itu persis dengan owlie noonanya.

"Owlie noona?"ucap nya tanpa sadar, perlu kalian ketahui pintu kamar mereka terbuka sedikit namun di balik kamat itu Joy menatap miris, mengeratkan syal merah buatannya untuk Kai. Namun ketika ia datang dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya Kai sedang seks dengan yeojanya, tapi ia tidak terima itu! dia yang pantas bersanding dengan Kai bukan dia! Matanya penuh kilatan kebencian pada yeoja itu, dengan tergesa ia meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ketika ia melewati ruang kerja Kai, ia memasukki nya tanpa permisi di atas meja ada berkas pasien yang di tanganinya dan berkas itu bertulis 'Do Kyungsoo'. Dengan penasaran ia membuka nya, membaca dengan teliti dan seketika itu ia menyeeingai kecil dan menaruah kembali berkas itu dengan rapih.

"Kita lihat saja bedebah kecil, Kau akan merasakan kembali masa kelammu!"

TBC

hoalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa halllooooooo gue balik lagi xixixixixi

otte? hot kan wkwkwkwk xD

gue masih belum merasa bagian 'anu' hot

dari sekian vidio 'anu' yang gue tonton belum membuahkan hasil buat inspirasi hohoho*dasarmesum

panggilan syg nya gmna ketjeh?

apa ini masih pendek?

sebnarnya gue krg ykin apa ff ini bsa di lanjutkan apa kgk soal nya mlai sept mendatang gue di asrama klu keterima itu jga

do'akan saja bsa di lanjutkan dan di beliin laptop sm babeh hoho

bgi yg mw inpite bm monngo pin bm:584A68FC*kgak nanya

review jeballlllll*bbuing bbuing

gamsahamida ^o^


	5. Marionette

Title:Dr. Feel Good

Author:Ricini Semen

Genre:Romance, Hurt/Comfort, GS, Mature

Rated:M

Cast:-Dio

-Kai

Support Cast:-Sehun

-Luhan

-Yuri as Kim Jong Yul

-BoA as Kim Jong Ah

-Joy 'RV'

-other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah ^o^

warning! mimisan bertebaran! tidak untuk di bawah umur/?*pdhal gue baru umur 18 th

warning! typo(s) is everywhere

Happy Reading ^o^

Disclaimer:Jong In seorang psikolog, ia merasa atau mungkin karena baru lulus ia mendapatkan pasien bernama Do Kyungsoo si penderita _Philophobia 'takut jatuh cinta',__Eccedentesiast 'menyembunyikan rasa sakit di balik senyum nya' _dan _Mnemophobia 'takut kenangan yang sudah berlalu'_ membuat Jong In memutar otak agar pasien nya sembuh 'Kalau begitu, kau mau mencoba SEX denganku?' namun yang terjadi mereka jatuh cinta dan tak bisa di lepaskan. Pair:Kaisoo/Hunhan/other.

chaps 5 'Marionette'

Author POV

Pagi-pagi sekali ketukan pintu kamar Kai, terdengar membuat sang pemilik melenguh pelan, dan mengedipkan beberapa kali. Mengedarkan pandangan nya pada yeoja mungil bertelanjang dada, dia tidur sangat nyenyak bahkan lengan ramping nya memeluk tubuh tegap miliknya dengan erat. Dia tertidur seperti putri kecil yang sangat polos sedang berpetualang di mimpinya, Kai menarik senyum simpul dan mengecupi singkat bibir itu tanpa bosan. ketukan pintu kembali terdengar, membuat Kai dengan malas memugut pakaian nya dan segera membuka pintu kamarnya. Namun matanya terbelak sempurna melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamar nya.

"Pagi, oppa! sarapan sudah siap!"ucap Joy ceria, seolah ia tak mengingat apa-apa semalam.

"Sooyoung? bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui pasword apartemenku?"Joy menyeringai kecil, dan sempat melirik Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bencinya.

"Bukankah pasword apartemenmu adalah ulang tahunmu? bagaimana aku bisa lupa?"ucapnya dan ia melihat ada bercak merah di leher Kai, itu kissmark buatan Kyungsoo saat mereka hendak tidur dan itu membuat Joy semakin membenci yeoja itu.

"Jadi ada apa kemari, Sooyoung-ah?"Joy kembali menatap Kai dengan senyum manisnya.

"Tentu saja membuat sarapan untukmu!"Kai mengedipkan kedua matanya, sebelum joy menarik paksa lengan nya menuju dapur dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur disana. Mata indah itu mulai bergerak dan membuka nya perlahan, tangan nya bergerak mencari Kai namun tak ada. Membuat mata bulat nan indah itu membuka sempurna, mata nya melirik kesegala arah namun tidak ada.

"Lumi!?"ucap ya sedikit berteriak berharap bahwa Kai tidak pergi meninggalkan nya. Ia memutuskan mencari nya ke kamar mandi, namun tetap tidak ada dan itu membuat mata bulatnya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dan mulai terisak pelan, sangat pelan. Tapi ia mendengar suara dari arah bawah tepatnya arah dapur, dengan segera ia memakai pakaian dalam dan memakai kaos kebesaran milik Kai dan tergesa menuruni tangganya. Mata nya berbinar ketika melihat kai sedang duduk manis di meja makan, dengan terburu-buru ia menghampiri nya dan langsung memeluknya.

"Kyung? eoh waeyo Morf?"Morf adalah panggilan dari Kai, di ambil dari salah satu nama zat kimia yakni 'Morfin'. _Morfin adalah zat kimia narkotika, narkotika adalah zat atau obat baik dari tanaman atau bukan tanaman baik sintensis maupun semi sintesis yang menyebabkan penurunan atau perubahan kesadaran, hilang rasa, mengurangi sampai menghilangkan rasa nyeri dan dapat menimbulkan ketergantungan._ Dan menurut Kai, Kyungsoo bagaikan morfin dalam hidupnya.

"Hiks"lamunan Kai tersadar ketika isakan Kyungsoo terdengar.

"Hey baby, waeyo?"tanya nya hati-hati dan mengangkat dagunya perlahan, sungguh Kai tidak menyukai mata bulat itu menangis. Dan dengan lembutnya Kai menghapus air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Lumi, hiks aku mengira kau meninggalkanku! aku terbangun, dan kau tidak di situ!"ucap Kyungsoo sambil memukul pelan dada Kai. Kai menggulum senyum kecil walau ia heran kenapa Kyunsgoo seperti ini, tapi sikap manja nya membuat ia teringat pada owlie noonanya.

"Mianhe, Murf. Kau sangat nyenyak tadi jadi aku tidak tega membangunkanmu"tanpa Kai sadari Joy menatap mereka berdua dengan aura gelap, dia tidak suka cara kai begitu lembut pada Kyungsoo.

"Sarapan sudah siap"Kai tersentak kaget, sedangkan Kyungsoo memandang Joy asing.

"Oh ya, gomapta Sooyoung"Kyungsoo masih menatap Joy asing, tapi Joy menatap Kyungsoo datar namun mengeluarkan aura gelap.

"Oppa, siapa dia?"tanya nya membuat Kai menelan ludah nya kasar, karena ia tau Joy tidak suka keberadaan Kyungsoo.

"Dia Kyungsoo, pasien sekaligus yeojachingu oppa. Morf, dia Sooyoung atau kau bisa sapa dia Joy? dulu dia pasienku berada di US, dia sudah ku anggap seorang adik"Joy semakin mengeluarkan aura gelap nya, ketika Kai hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik. Kyungsoo mengulas senyum, tidak mengetahui akan ada badai besar yang akan memperusak hubungannya dengan Kai.

"Hai! aku Kyungsoo! senang berkenalan denganmu!"Kyungsoo mengurkan tangan nya namun Joy enggan menyambutnya dan memilih makan sarapan paginya.

"Lumi, apa dia tidak menyukaiku?"ucapnya berbisik dan lirih membuat Kai kembali menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Aniyo, oppa nya sudah meninggal sejak lama. Sejak dia kenal denganku, dia menganggapku oppanya jadi jika ia melihatku dengan orang lain ia cemburu karena rasa kasih sayang nya terebut"Kyungsoo mengangguk lucu, dan memilih makan dalam diam. Joy mendelik tajam saat Kai menatapnya memohon, tapi ia tidak peduli tatapan itu.

'Kau tau oppa! aku mencintaimu!'

* * *

Dr. Feel Good

* * *

Keesokan harinya Kai memutuskan pergi ke rumah sakit bersama Kyungsoo. Sepertinya BPD Joy masih ada, dan mungkin saja ia menyusun strategi untuk Kai lengah dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memandang heran namjachingunya, tapi ia hanya menurut saja. Dan terlebih kemarin ia sangat manja pada keakasih tan nya itu, pola makan nya juga meningkat, bahkan ngidam ini itu pada malam hari namun Kai dengan senang hati melakukannya. Sejenak ia berfikir terakhir kali ia menstruasi saat ia sedang mengerjakan skripsi terakhir nya dan itu sudah lama sekali mungkin sekitar 4 bulan, apa mungkin ia hamil?. Mereka masuk sebuah ruangan, dan di sana ada seorang namja mungil dengan berkas di tangan nya.

"Minseok hyung"ucap Kai memanggil sepupu nya itu, Minseok melirik dari kecamatanya dan tersenyum manis.

"Oh hai Jong! eoh siapa yeoja itu"tanya nya sambil melirik Kyungsoo.

"Dia Kyungsoo, pasienku juga yeojachinguku"Mata Minseok membulat lucu, dan memandang kagum Kyungsoo.

"Oh jadi dia yang di ceritakan Yuri noona, dia bilang kau menawarkan sex saat pertama kalian bertemu"Kai mendelik tajam, juga malu mendengar sepupunya itu mengetahuinya. Minseok terkekeh kecil dan melepas kecamata baca nya di meja.

"Duduklah, jadi ada perlu apa kau kemari?"mereka pun duduk bersamaan, Kai memandang sepupu yang satu profesi dengan nya itu dengan serius.

"Hyung, biasakah kau menangani Kyungsoo sebentar?"Minseok menatap Kai heran, lalu mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Kyungsoo.

"Wah, dia penderita psikologi yang cukup rumit"Kai mengangguk setuju, lalu Minseok mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Kai lagi.

"Kau tau hyung, 'dia' telah kembali? aku berasumsi dia masih punya BPD"Minseok mengerti siapa 'dia' yang di ucapkan Kai, dia adalah Joy.

"Oh dia ya? arraseo, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk merawat kekasih munglilmu"Kyungsoo menatap heran Minseok lalu menoel pelan lengan Kai, Kai menatap sayang Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudnya 'menangani' Lumi? apa aku tidak berkonsultasi denganmu lagi? shirreo!"ucapnya merengut lucu, dan mencibikan bibir yang manis itu.

"Untuk sementara Murf, Joy yang ku kenalkan padamu ia penderita BPD. Jika ia melihatku bersamamu atau orang lain ia tidak sedang membunuh dirinya sendiri, karena aku adalah mataharinya"Kyungsoo tau sedikit tentang BPD, dan yah penyakit itu memang lebih mengerikan yang ia derita.

"Arraseo! tapi kau harus tetap bersamaku!"Kai terkekeh kecil lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Wah wah, aku baru datang kemari langsung di suguh pemandangan yang menjijikan"intrupsi suaara dari pintu, Kai memutar matanya malas. Minseok tersenyum lebar melihat tunangan nya sambil membawa bekal makan siang.

"Eoh, kau datang Zi?"ujar Minseok, membuat yeoja di panggil 'Zi' itu tersenyum cantik.

"Tentu saja! Baozi, aku membawa makanan untukmu! kau pasti lapar"Minseok semakin melebarkan senyumnya dan mengelus perutnya.

"Aigoo, kau tau saja jika aku sudah lapar! kemarilah makan berdua denganku"Zi Tao nama yeoja itu, berjalan riang menuju tunangan imut nya dan duduk di samping nya namun pergerakan nya terhenti melihat Kyungsoo.

"Jong, dia yeojamu yang baru"Kai mendelik tajam pada tunangan sepupu sekaligus teman nya semasa JHS itu.

"Kau berisik Tao, jika iya memang kenapa?"kini Tao yang mendelik tajam Kai, dan mengancang-ancangkan sumpit yang ia pegang.

"Heh! setidaknya panggil akua jie! atau noona! aku ini calon kakak iparmu tau!"Kai menjulurkan lidahnya tidak peduli, membuat Tao mengumpat kesal sebelum Tao mencolok sumpitnya ke hidung Kai, Minseok sudah mengahalang pergerakan yeoja yang kelewat preman itu.

"Sudahlah Zi"Tao mempautkan bibir kucing nya dan memilih mulai makan siang bersama Minseok.

"Oh ya Jong, yeojamu itu terlihat berisi"ucap Tao sambil menelaah keseluruhan badan Kyungsoo.

"Ah ya, akhir-akhir ini dia mengkosumsi banyak makan juga cemilan"Tao menelan makanan nya lalu beralih menatap Kyungsoo.

"Agashi terakhir kali kau menstruasi kapan?"tanya nya ragu, Kyungsoo mengedipkan kedua mata bulat nya dan memperkirakan kapan ia terakhir menstruasi.

"Um sekitar 4 bulan"mata Tao dan Minseok membulat sempurna, namun Kai masih belum paham apa maksud Tao itu.

"Nanti setelah aku selesai makan, ikutlah denganku. Akan ku periksa dirimu apakah kau hamil atau tidak"dan Kai baru mengerti pembicaraan Tao sekarang, ketika Tao menatapnya ia memasang muka garang.

"Kalau yeojamu itu hamil, kau harus bertangung jawab! jika tidak! kau akan hancur di tanganku!"ucapnya garang sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan sumpit, dan sejujurnya Kai takut dengan Tao. Karena yeoja itu mahir dalam wushu ketika mereka sekolah dulu, astaga bagaimana bisa Minseok hyung jatuh cinta dengan yeoja garang itu jeritnya dalam hati.

"Apa kau seorang dokter kandungan?"tanya Kyungsoo, Tao mengangguk kecil dan membersihkan mulutya dengan tisu.

"Waeyo umm?"

"Kyungsoo, ah! kau itu tinggi sekali! dan juga keren!"ucap nya berbinar membuat Tao terkekeh geli.

"Kau juga keren! hei apa kau juga seorang dokter?"Kyungsoo menggeleng imut dan memamerkan senyum heartlipsnya.

"Aniyo, aku seorang farmasi"Tao bertepuk tangan riang dan dia mengenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo.

"Hei, kau tau! aku mempunyai anjing di rumah! dia terserang flu, aku tau bisa menggunakan asam askorbat (vit c)! dan aku sudah menggunakan nya tetap saja dia flu"ucap nya berceloteh ria, Kyungsoo terkekeh geli melihat Tao yang galak ketika berhadapan dengan Kai namun ia sangat menggemaskan ketika ia merajuk pantas saja Minseok menyukai yeoja tinggi itu.

"Kau bisa mengkombinasikan dengan amoxcicilin, beri ia tiga kali sehari. Cekok dia menggunakan split besar (suntik khusus hewan) beri 100cc mungkin cukup"Tao berbinar lucu dan memeluk erat tubuh kecil Kyungsoo.

"Oh terima kasih Kyung! nanti aku akan mencobanya"ujarnya berterima kasih dan masih memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo, membuat Kai khawatir Kyungsoo sulit bernafas.

"Hei Tao! lepaskan pelukanmu, dia menjadi sulit bernafas!"Tao melepaskan pelukan nya dan menarik Kyungsoo menuju ruang praktiknya.

"Hei! hei! jangan membawanya seenak begitu dong!"Kai berteriak frustasi, selain Yuri noona nya yang menyebalkan kini teman nya itu sama-sama menyebalkan. Minseok hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu menyeruput jus kotak pemberian Tao.

* * *

Dr. Feel Good

* * *

"Aku pulang"ujar Kyungsoo memasuki rumah nya, dan sepertinya oppanya belum pulang namun ia melihat seorang yeoja duduk manis sambi tersenyum menyeramkan kearahnya.

"Oh hai Kyungsoo eonnie, aku menunggumu cukup lama"Kyungsoo menatap tidak percaya Joy, kenapa bisa ia masuk rumahnya.

"Sooyoung? bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"Joy menunjukan lock pick (sejenis penitik besar biasanya di gunakan tanpa perlu kunci rumah).

"Ada yang harus aku katakan padamu"Kyungsoo menatap heran dirinya, dan memilih mengambil dua cangkir lemon tea sebelum berbincang dengan Sooyoung.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil meletakan lemon tea dan duduk berhadapan dengan nya.

"Apa Jong In oppa sudah menceritakan padamu tentangku"ucapnya dan mulai mengambil cangkir lemon tea tersebut.

"Ya, dia bilang kau penderita BPD bukan?"Joy mengangguk sebelum menyeruput lemon tea nya.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih mendekatinya?"Kyungsoo menatap heran aJoy, dengan santai nya Joy meletakan lagi cangkir nya dan menatap Kyungsoo memohon.

"Apa maksudmu?"Joy menyeringai kecil dan menumpukan dagunya dengan tangan kanan nya.

"Kau sudah tau aku penderita BPD, dan Jong In oppa hanya yang aku miliki. Aku mencintainya"Kyungsoo mendadak gugup dan diam sejenak.

"Kau juga tau, dia namjachinguku"Joy semakin menyeringai lebar.

"Memang, tapi... apakah kau tau dia hanya menganggapmu sebagai boneka?"Kyungsoo tercekat sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangan nya.

"Itu tidak mungkin"

"Mungkin saja eonnie, kau tau dia hanya simpati padamu karena kau pasien yang kena campak seoranga mantan kekasih yang sedang berselingkuh"Kyungsoo menatap Joy tidak percaya, dari mana ia tau tentang mnenophobia nya.

"Dan kau trauma dengan kejadian itu bukan? oppa mendekatimu bahkan menyetubuhimu padahal ia baru kenal denganmu? apa kau tidak merasa curiga"keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di dahi Kyungsoo, membuat Joy semakin menyeringai.

"Tidak mungkin! bahkan dia mencintaiku! dia mencintaiku Sooyoung!"bantah Kyungsoo dengan berteriak, Joy sedikit menggeram. Tapi ide gila terlintas di pikirannya.

"Aku sudah bilang bukan, walau sikap ia begitu tidak ada yang tidak mungkin suatu saat dia menyakitimu seperti Chanyeol lakukan"bahkan Joy menegtahui nama Chanyeol, membuat ketakutan itu kembali muncul.

"Dia akan membuangmu layaknya boneka, yang perlu kau ketahui kami sudah bertunangan sejak meninggalnya oppaku"Joy memperlihatkan cincin di jari tengah nya membuat Kyungsoo semakin ketakutan.

"Dia hiks hiks tidak seperti itu Sooyoung!"

"Dia hanya menganggapmu boneka, karena dia tidak mencintaimu dengan sungguh dan ia hanya mengasihanimu saja!"ucap nya tegas dan melihat Kyungsoo terpuruk membuat Joy merasakan kemenangan.

"Hiks hiks"Joy mengambil tas selendang nya dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo masih dalam ketakutan. Berbeda dengan suasana tegang disana Kai menerima telepon dari Tao dan segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo Tao"

'Jong, ini berita bahagia!'ucapnya riang membuatnya menyirit heran.

"Ada apa sih"

'Kyungsoo positif hamil'

"Apa?"

TBC  
hahahahahah*ketawa evil

gak kerasa udah chap 5

jadi enaknya mau sampai chaps brp?

rencana gue klu bsa 1 hari 2 ff

but kyknya gk bsa paling selang seling aja

ya namanya jga sibuk*huuuu

nah nah Joy mulai beraksi

apakah ini masih pendek

jdi tnggu sja kpn gue bsa nulis 3k word hoho

dan mungkin ff ini, annyeong baby, addiction dan may i akan fast update

di perkirakan seperti itu do'akan saja ya

remind to review?

gamsahamida ^o^


	6. Remembering you

Title:Dr. Feel Good

Author:Ricini Semen

Genre:Romance, Hurt/Comfort, GS, Mature

Rated:M

Cast:-Dio

-Kai

Support Cast:-Sehun

-Luhan

-Yuri as Kim Jong Yul

-BoA as Kim Jong Ah

-Joy 'RV'

-other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah ^o^

warning! mimisan bertebaran! tidak untuk di bawah umur/?*pdhal gue baru umur 18 th

warning! typo(s) is everywhere

Happy Reading ^o^

Disclaimer:Jong In seorang psikolog, ia merasa atau mungkin karena baru lulus ia mendapatkan pasien bernama Do Kyungsoo si penderita _Philophobia 'takut jatuh cinta',__Eccedentesiast 'menyembunyikan rasa sakit di balik senyum nya' _dan _Mnemophobia 'takut kenangan yang sudah berlalu'_ membuat Jong In memutar otak agar pasien nya sembuh 'Kalau begitu, kau mau mencoba SEX denganku?' namun yang terjadi mereka jatuh cinta dan tak bisa di lepaskan. Pair:Kaisoo/Hunhan/other.

chaps 6 'Remembering You'

"Kyungsoo?"sapa seorang namja memasukki rumahnya beserta sang adik. Namun tampaknya, tak ada satupun orang disana. Pintu lantai dua pun terbuka, nampaklah sosok adiknya dengan mata bengkak, oppanya itu menyirit bingung dan juga sedikit khawatir.

"Eoh oppa, kau sudah pulang?"tanya nya sambil menggulungkan rambut panjang nya hingga memperlihatkan jenjang leher.

"Kau, habis menangis?"tanya nya sambil mengikuti pergerakan adiknya menuju dapur.

"Ani, aku tidak menangis"Seungsoo-oppa Kyungsoo tau bahwa sang adik sedang berbohong, buktinya Kyungsoo menghapus Krystal bening di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku tau kau sedang berbohong, ceritakanlah"Kyungsoo menunduk dalam dan mendekati pelan sang oppa. Tiba-tiba ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang oppa.

"Hiks, aku mencintainya oppa"Seungsoo menyirit tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud Kyungsoo. Dan dia membawa sang adik duduk di sofa, lalu mengelus pelan kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, coba ceritakanlah yang jelas"isakan Kyungsoo semakin keras, dan mengeratkan pelukan nya pada sang oppa.

"Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih"Seungsoo cukup kaget dengan pengakuan sang adik.

"Kau... sudah memiliki kekasih"Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya.

"Aku sangat takut oppa, aku takut traumaku akan bertambah parah. Aku takut dia berkhianat seperti Chanyeol lakukan padaku"

"Sudah berapa lama kau berhubungan dengan dia?"

"Udah memasukki 6 bulan, dia psikologku yang suka aku ceritakan padamu oppa"

"Siapa nama nya?"Kyungsoo menatap kosong ke arah meja, dan berucap sangat lirih.

"Kim Jong In"Seungsoo termenung, dia masih ingat siapa Jong In. Jongie teman kecil Kyungsoo masa kecil, apakah Kyungsoo masih belum mengetahui tentang Jongie nya setelah sekian lama ia terkena amnesia.

"Apa yang membuatmu ragu? Jika memang mencintaimu, dia tidak akan mengkhianatimu"Kyungsoo memandang oppanya cukup lama dan tetap dengan pikirian kosongnya,

"Aku takut oppa, yeoja itu seolah-olah membenarkan segala ucapannya"Seungsoo mengambil kesimpulan, jika Kyungsoo mendengar isu yang belum pasti itu dari seseorang.

"Yeoja itu?"

"Dia Sooyoung tapi suka di panggil Joy, salah satu pasiennya saat Jong In di US. Kurasa Sooyoung menyukai Jong In sejak lama"Seungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan, Kai pernah tinggal di US, apa Kai juga tidak mengetahui Kyungsoo.

Kai menutup telfon nya dan menyenderkan punggung tegap nya pada kursi kerja nya, dia sedikit melirik figura dia bersama Kyungie nya juga foto bersama Kyungsoo -yang hanya di balut selimut dengan Kai memeluk nya di belakang-. Dia pikir Joy sudah sembuh dari penyakitnya, namun ia bisa sedikit membaca jika penyakit nya itu masih ada. Ia takut jika Joy menyakiti Kyungsoo, namun tiba-tiba ia mengingat sesuatu. Segera ia obrak-abrik laci kerja nya dan mencari dokumen tentang Joy, dengan gerakan cepat ia membuka file itu. Dan membacanya dengan telaten, ia menelan ludahnya sesuatu memang akan datang kepada mereka kali ini. Selain Joy pengidap BPD, Kai baru ingat dia juga mengidap _Mythomania_. _Mythomania_ _adalah kebohongan yang dilakukan seseorang bukan dengan tujuan menipu orang lain. Penderita gangguan Mythomania akan membuat dirinya sendiri percaya bahwa kebohongan yang dia buat adalah nyata. Yang membedakan Mythomania dengan kebohongan biasa adalah.. penderita Mythomania sering tidak sadar bahIwa dia sebenarnya sedang berbohong dan menceritakan khayalan yang ada dalam kepalanya. _Ia semakin ketakutan bagaimana bisa ia lalai, bagaimana jika tadi Joy mendatangi rumah nya dan membuat kebohongan belaka yang membuat Mnenophobia Kyungsoo tidak akan hilang? Dengan kilat ia menyambar jaketnya dan pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo.

* * *

Dr. Feel Good

* * *

Seungsoo menyesap lemon tea nya perlahan, Jong In. Ah anak itu bagaimana kabarnya, setelah 22 tahun kejadian tragedi kecelakaan yang hampir saja merengut nyawanya juga Kyungsoo. Jadi teman kecil adiknya telah menjadi kekasih sah Kyungsoo, Seungsoo berharap Kai bisa membuat Kyungsoo mengingat semuanya. Ah ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Kai, ingin sekali bertemu dengan nya.

Teng Nong

Seungsoo beranjak dari duduknya, dan membuka pintunya secara perlahan.

"Jong In?"Kai mengedipkan kedua matanya, rahang nya nyaris jatuh melihat seseorang yang ia cari sejak lama. Bukankah itu berarti firasat nys selama ini benar, tentang Kyungsoo itu Owlie noona?.

"Seung seungsoo hyung..."Seungsoo menggulum senyumnya.

"Hai Jongie, lo time no see"mata Kai berkaca-kaca, dan memeluk hangat Seungsoo yang ia sudah anggap kakak nya.

"Hiks.. Seungsoo hyung.."Seungsoo membalas pelukkan Kai, dan menepuk pelan punggungnya.

"Uwoh, kau sudah besar Jong! Sudah berhentilah menangis"Kai melepaskan pelukkan nya perlahan, Seungsoo mengacak pelan rambutnya.

"Hyung...bukankah kau..."Seungsoo menggulum senyum lagi, dan merangkul pundak Kai ke dalam rumah.

"Akan aku ceritakan semuanya, lebih baik kita berbincang di dalam"Kai mengangguk kecil dan mereka memasuki rumah Seungsoo.

"Aku baru tau jika kau berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo"ucap Seungsoo sambil membuatkan lemon tea untuk Kai, Kai menggaruk tengku nya tidak gatal.

"Seperti itulah hyung, aku psikolog yang menangani nya. Yah kami begitu dekat, dan yah kami berpacaran"Seungsoo mengangguk dan menaruh lemon tea itu di meja.

"Dia sering bercerita tentangmu, katanya dia nyaman denganmu. Merasa terlindungi, sepertinya ia juga mencintaimu"Seungsoo duduk di depan Kai, dan melihat pipi namja itu merona sedikit. Membuat Seungsoo tertawa kecil.

"Hyung, bukanya kau akan bercerita?"Seungsoo pun memulai ceritanya dari awal bagaimana mereka kecelakaan, hingga yang membuat Kai kaget adalah Kyungsoo terkena amnesia permanen. Seungsoo juga menceritakan awal Kyungsoo terkena Mnenophobia, Philophobia, dan Eccedentesiast dan itu semua karena mantan kekasihnya berselingkuh dengan sahabat nya sendiri.

"Jadi aku mohon, jangan menyakiti Kyungsoo. Jagalah dia untukku"Kai mengangguk pasti, namun sesungguhnya ia takut. Takut tidak bisa menjaga Kyungsoo dengan baik, karena ia tau Joy akan melakukan apa saja hingga Kai hanya untuknya.

"Jadi...dimana dia, hyung"Seungsoo memandang kamar sang adik dengan sendu.

"Ku rasa, kau jangan menemuinya untuk saat ini"Kai menyirit bingung.

"Waeyo?"

"Dia bilang, seorang yeoja datang kemari dan mengatakan sesuatu tentangmu"Kai membelakkan matanya.

"Apa itu Sooyoung"Sengsoo mengetukan jari-jarinya di atas pahanya.

"Ya, dia mengatakan nama yeoja itu Sooyoung"

"Apa yang di katakannya?"Seungsoo mengidikan bahunya tidak tau.

"Aku heran muka Kyungsoo begitu pucat, apa dia sedang sakit?"Kai menyengir kecil dan muka nya sedikit menegang.

"Um sebenarnya hyung, Kyungsoo...sedang mengandung anakku"Seungsoo membelakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"MWORAGO!"Seungsoo siap ancang-ancang memukul Kai memakai sapu rumahnya sebelum Kai ngibrit pulang mengurusi yang belum terselesaikan

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, MIANHE HYUNG!"

"DASAR BOCAH TENGIK! KAU BERANINYA MENYENTUH ADIKKU! YAK! JANGAN COBA KABUR JONG IN!"Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur di dalam kamar, membuka matanya perlahan dan sayup-sayup sang oppa berteriak nama kekasihnya. Setelah kepergian Kai dari rumahnya, Kyungsoo turun perlahan, dan melihat Seungsoo memijit pelipisnya.

"Oppa, tadi Jong In kemari?"Seungsoo menatap sang adik sebentar lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Ya tadi dia kemari, kau tampak pucat Kyungie. Tadi Jong In mengatakan padaku kau sedang mengandung ananknya? Apa itu benar?"Kyungsoo melotot kaget mendengar penuturan sang oppa.

"Mo mo mollaseo, oppa. Aku belum menanyakan nya pada temanku Tao?"Kyungsoo segera mengambil HP Seungsoo dan mengetik nomor Tao dengan cepat.

'Yeobseoooo'

"Tao-ah, ini Kyungsoo"Tao memekik senang ketika Kyungsoo menelepon nya.

'Kyungsoo-ah, bagaimana keadaan kandunganmu, eoh?'

"Tao-ah apa benar, aku sedang mengandung?"

'Tentu saja! Aku sudah memberitahu Jong In, jangan bilang dia belum menyampaikan padamu?'

"Ya dia memang belum bilang padaku, tapi dia mengatakan nya kepada oppaku"

'Aish bedebah kecil itu! Yak! Kyungsoo-ah, jagalah dirimu baik-baik dan minumlah vitamin secara rutin'

"Arraseo, dokter kandungan yang tehormat"Tao terkekeh kecil ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan itu dengan sedikit tekanan.

'Ya sudah, aku tutup dulu Kyung. Ugh hari ini ada pekerjaan yang menungguku, pye pye~'

"Oppa, dimana Jong In?"Seungsoo berfikir sejenak.

"Dia sudah pergi tapi oppa tidak tau kemana, jadi benar kau mengandung anak Jong In?"Kyungsoo mengangguk malu, dan cuma sedikit cemas jika oppa nya kecewa bahkan marah besar padanya karena tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri bahkan ia melakukan nya dengan orang yang baru ia kenal.

"Mianhe oppa"Seungsoo menggelum senyum kecil.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, apa kau ingat Jongie?"Kyungsoo mengingat-ngingat kembali, oppanya sering bercerita tentang masa lalu yang ia telah lupakan sangat lama. Namun dengan bantuan oppanya, ia mengingat walau hanya sedikit sih.

"Um teman kecil Kyungie waktu kecil?"Seungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Jong In itu...Jongie teman kecilmu"Kyungsoo membelakkan mata doe nya tidak percaya.

"A a apa?"

"Hum, apa kau sama sekali tidak mengenalinya?"Kyungsoo mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya menebak dia Jongie, dari ia memperlakukanku sama seperti dulu hanya saja sekarang dia lebih gentle, lalu wajah nya percis foto pemberian oppa padaku, harum badan nya juga sama, ummm di lacinya juga pemberian kadoku darinya saat kecil"Seungsoo tersenyum kecil, lalu menepuk pelan pundak adiknya.

"Oppa tau kau pasti mengenalnya, dia juga pasti akan berfikir hal yang serupa. Yang perlu kau tau, Jong In menunggu kita telah lama"mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca, dia sangat merindukan teman kecilnya itu. Jongie...orang yang dia sayang di masa lampau, adalah kekasihnya Kim Jong In.

* * *

Dr. Feel Good

* * *

Kai memasuki apartemen nya, di ikuti dengan Joy di belakangnya. Nampaknya Joy sangat senang, karena Kai mengajaknya ke sini. Kai menyuruh Joy duduk di sofanya, sementara ia membuat coklat hangat untuk mereka berdua. Joy melihat seisi ruangan itu, mata nya tertuju pada foto Kai bersama Kyungsoo saat kecil juga saat Kai memluk Kyungsoo dari belakang -tanpa sehelai benang dan tertutupi selimut-. Joy beranjak dari duduknya, dan memegang foto itu dengan pandangan tidak suka nya. Kai sudah selesai membuat coklat hangat, ia meletakkan nya di atas meja.

"Oppa apa kau mencintai dia?"tanya Joy, Kai mengalihkan perhatian nya dan dia tau apa yang dimaksud Joy.

"Aku sangat mencintai nya, dia...cinta pertamaku"Joy mengeram, dan memecahkan foto mereka. Kai melotot kaget melihat foto kebersamaannya bersama Kyungsoo di hancurkan oleh Joy.

"Apa-apaan kau Sooyoung!"Kai mengeram marah dan menatap tajam ke arah Joy. Joy pun tak kalah mengeluarkan sisi gelapnya, dan menatap Kai tak kalah tajam.

"Oppa! Tak bisa kah, kau melirik sekap saja! Aku mencintaimu! Kenapa kau malah memilih dia dibadingkan aku!"Kai mendengus kesal, menahan amarahnya, dan dia hapus waspada takut-takut Joy melakukan yang tidak di inginkan.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku hanya menganggapmu yeodongsaeku Sooyoung-ah"Joy menatap lebih tajam Kai, ia mengambil pecahan kaca. Kai membulat kaget, dan bersiap mendekati Joy.

"Jangan mendekat! Hiks, kau bahkan tidak peduli padaku lagi! yang kau pedulikan hanya yeoja itu!"

"Aku peduli padamu! Tapi sekali lagi, aku hanya menganggapmu yeodongsaeku"Joy tertawa meremehkan.

"Hahaha padahal kau berjanji pada oppaku, untuk menjaga ku oppa! Kau pembohong! Hiks, lebih baik aku mati saja!"

"PARK SOOYOUNG! HENTIKAN!"pecahan kaca itu semakin dekat ke arah lengan nya. Kai dengan cepat nya mengambil pecahan itu dan membuang nya ke segala arah, dia memojokkan Joy ke arah tembok. Dengan kedua tangan nya di kanan dan kiri tubuhnya.

"Apa maumu?"Joy memberhentikan tangisnya, dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tetaplah bersamaku, oppa"Kai nampak ragu, sebelum ia menjawab bibir Joy mendarat di belahan bibirnya. Kai hanya menutup matanya, dan ia sangat bersalah pada kekasih mungilnya. Joy pulang 30 menit kemudian, keadaan Kai sangat berantakan dan ia menangis karena tidak bisa mempertahankan apa yang harus ia pertahankan.

Teng Nong

Kai beranjak dari duduk nya dan membuka pelan pintunya.

"Noona?"Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, namun ia khawatir Kai tampak begitu kacau.

"Jongie, kau kenapa?"Kai nampak terkejut panggilan itu, owlie noona apakah itu kau?

"Owlie noona?"Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan mengelus pipi Kai pelan.

"Oppa menceritakanku sedikit-dikit tentangmu, dan sekarang aku ingat itu kau, Jongie"Kai meneguk ludah kasar, perlahan tangan Kyungsoo mungkin yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan kekasihnya.

"Noona, mianhe. Aku rasa kita putus saja"Kyungsoo menyerit bingung sambil masih menatap Kai.

"Apa maksudmu, Jongie?"

"Ya, kita akhiri saja hubungan ini"Kyungsoo mulai ketakutan dan menggenggam tangan nya erat.

"Tapi hiks kenapa? Bukankah kau akan selalu di sampingku?"Kai membuang muka nya, asal tidak menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, aku berkata seperti itu hanya bualan saja"Kyungsoo menggeleng keras, tentu saja Kai berbohong ia sangat mencintai Kyungsoo.

"Hiks Jongie, kajima"Kai melepaskan tangan nya perlahan.

"Mianhe noona"perlahan Kai menutup pintunya kembali, dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo menangis di depan pintu begitupun dengan Kai menangis sambil mengepalkan tangan nya.

'Mianhe noona, neomu saranghae'

'Hiks Jongie, kajima...saranghae Jongie, bogoshippo'

TBC

tebaar bunga

*ngelapingus

hahaha jujur gue baper sama tulisan sendiri

maaf ya lama, biasa orang sibuk*ditimpuk

buahahahahaha feel nya gimana mkin kerasa

hayo Joy nya makin Kai di sampingnya

terus nasib Kyungsoo gmna dong?

ya tar tunggu chaps depan

dgn cerita makin baper, cibray air mata, kesel, dan romance tentu nya

gmna gmna keren kan

keren lah gue nya aja keren*huuu

udah ah pamit undur diri

sblum gue kena timpuk reader krn kebaperan ini

review yaaaa

gamsahamidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ^0^9


	7. The Pregnant

Title:Dr. Feel Good

Author:Ricini Semen

Genre:Romance, Hurt/Comfort, GS, Mature

Rated:M

Cast:-Dio

-Kai

Support Cast:-Sehun

-Luhan

-Yuri as Kim Jong Yul

-BoA as Kim Jong Ah

-Joy 'RV'

-other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah ^o^

warning! mimisan bertebaran! tidak untuk di bawah umur/?*pdhal gue baru umur 18 th

warning! typo(s) is everywhere

Happy Reading ^o^

Disclaimer:Jong In seorang psikolog, ia merasa atau mungkin karena baru lulus ia mendapatkan pasien bernama Do Kyungsoo si penderita _Philophobia 'takut jatuh cinta',Eccedentesiast 'menyembunyikan rasa sakit di balik senyum nya' _dan _Mnemophobia 'takut kenangan yang sudah berlalu'_ membuat Jong In memutar otak agar pasien nya sembuh 'Kalau begitu, kau mau mencoba SEX denganku?' namun yang terjadi mereka jatuh cinta dan tak bisa di lepaskan. Pair:Kaisoo/Hunhan/other.

chaps 7 'The Pregnant'

Ini sudah 1 bulan mereka tidak saling berhubungan, pada awalnya Kyungsoo stress berat sehingga ia mengalami pendarahan. Namun tuhan masih begitu menyanginya, janin nya masih bisa bertahan. Seungsoo menghela nafas nya berulang kali, agak tidak percaya dengan semua ini dan bagaimana bisa Kai menyakiti adik kecilnya? Tapi ia mencoba berfikir positif, mungkin saja Kai mempunyai satu alasan harus meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Apa mungkin itu karena Joy? Kyungsoo sendiri masih terbaring lemah di rumah sakit, dokter belum mengizinkan dia pulang ke rumah. Seungsoo memutar hp nya berulang-rulang, dan memencet teknologi canggih itu untuk menelepon Kai.

"Yeobseo?"

'Ne yeobseo, wae hyung'Seungsoo menyiritkan dahinya, suara Kai begitu serak apa dia habis menangis.

"Kau habis menangis?"Kai terkekeh kecil di sebrang sana.

'Bagaimana tidak menangis hyung, setiap malam aku bermimpi Kyungsoo yang terus menghantuiku'Seungsoo sendiri merasa iba dengan Kai, adik yang sudah ia anggap keluarga sendiri harus menanggung semua ini.

"Kemarilah, kita bicara sedikit. Datanglah ke Wooriidul Spine Hospital Hospital"

'Siapa yang sakit hyung?'

"Kyungsoo, setelah kejadian kalian putus dia stress berat sehingga dia mengalami pendarahan yang cukup banyak"

'A a a apa? La la lalu bagaimana dengan anakku, hyung!'

"Untung saja janin nya kuat, dia masih di rumah sakit. Sekalian dia berkonsultasi dengan Minseok uisia"

'Arraseo, aku akan segera kesana'

Yuri menatap Jong In yang sedang buru-buru turun tangga dan langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya. Yuri mencegat adik nan tampan nya itu segera, membuat sang empu sedikit kesal.

"Noona, minngirlah! Aku sedang buru-buru!"Yuri mendekapkan kedua tangan nya di atas dada.

"Kau mau kemana? Buru-buru sekali?"Kai menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Aku mau ke rumah sakit, Kyungsoo disana. Aku mau menjenguknya"Yuri membelakkan matanya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau kan sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan lagi dengan nya"tanya Yuri, membuat redup kesedihan itu muncul kembali di pancaran matanya.

"Aku tau, tapi aku mengkhawatirkan kondisi nya. Seungsoo hyung bilang padaku, dia mengalami stress berat dan menyebabkan pendarahan yah untungnya saja Kyungsoo tidak mengalami keguguran"Yuri menatap iba kepada sang adik, dia tau mangapa alasan Kai memilih pergi. Kai mencerikatan semua, hingga Kai mengkonsumsi _Diazepam_ sebanyak 3 kali, sehingga membuat Yuri kesal dan meninju sang adik dengan keras karena meminum obat penenang itu secara berlebih.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan berkonsultasinya?"

"Aku menyerahkan dia sama Minseok hyung, aku tau jika ini akan terjadi"Yuri membawa adik nya itu ke dalam pelukkan, Kai membalas pelukkan itu dengan erat. Tanpa sadar Kai meneteskan air matanya, Yuri paham perasaan adiknya dan bangga dia merelakan kebahagian nya dengan cara yang menyakitkan dirinya.

"Jong In-ah, kau tau? Kami menyangimu? Jangan pernah putus asa, kau harus tetap berjuang. Aku yakin, kau bisa. Kau pasti bisa keluar dari masalah ini, kami akan mendo'akanmu adikku"Jong In menggangguk pelan, lalu melepaskan pelukkan mereka secara perlahan. Yuri memberikan senyum hangatnya dan menghapus air mata Kai.

"Pergilah, hati-hati di jalan. Arraseo"Kai membalas tersenyum dan mengecup pelan pipi sang kakak, membuat Yuri terkekeh kecil dan menatap punggung sang adik yang mulai menjauh. Dia berfikir sejenak, dan melihat foto keluarga di apartemen Kai. Dia ingin membantu menyelesaikan masalah Kai, ia ingin melihat adik kecil nya itu bahagia, sama seperti saat mereka mempunyai keluarga utuh dan teman terdekat. Dia menyambar kecamata hitam dan kunci mobil nya, dan menemui Joy di suatu tempat.

* * *

Dr. Feel Good

* * *

Kai menatap Kyungsoo sendu, wajah nya begitu pucat, bibirnya tidak semerah seperti dulu, dan terlihat mengurus. Seungsoo menepuk pelan pundak Kai, Kai mengalihkan pandangan nya ke Seungsoo.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, aku tau kau punya alasan tersendiri bukan? Aku juga tau kau sama tersiksanya dengan adikku, jadi apa karena Joy kalian putus?"Kai mengangguk kepalanya pelan. Dan tangan nya menggenggam erat tangan mungil Kyungsoo.

"Aku terpakasa, hyung. Dia penderita BPD, jadi jika saja aku memilih Kyungsoo dia bisa mati hari itu juga"

"Ah aku mengerti, tapi separah itukah penyakitnya?"

"Ya hyung, aku pikir setelah masa konsultasiku dia akan sembuh dengan psikiaternya. Namun ternyata masih ada"Seungsoo turut prihatin dengan cerita Kai, dan mengalihkan nya pada Kyungsoo yang masih betah menutup matanya.

"Seringlah kemari saat Kyungsoo tidur, aku rasa dia masih membutuhkanmu dan butuh seorang yang menjaganya"

"Aku tidak yakin hyung, aku takut Joy mengetahuinya dengan cepat. tapi akan ku coba"

"Kalau begitu aku keluar sebentar, jaga dia untukku"Kai mengangguk pelan, dan Seungsoo perlahan melangkahkan kaki nya menuju keluar ruang inap Kyungsoo.

"Hai sayang…aah apa masih pantas aku memanggilmu sayang? Kau tampak pucat, dan juga kurus belakangan ini. Pasti kau terlalu memikirkan masalah kita, semoga kau kuat noona. Hey, jagoan appa! Kau tau walau appamu ini jauh tapi appa akan tetap melindungi kalian. Umm Kau tau! Appa sudah menyediakan nama yang bagus, jika kau namja akan tampan seperti appa umm ku beri nama Kim Tae Oh. Jika kau yeoja maka akan cantik seperti eomma dan appa akan memberikan namamu Kim Tae Rin, hey! Kau harus sehat, jangan bikin eommamu kelelahan. Appa titip eomma kalian, suatu saat appa akan kembali. Jadi tunggu appa ne, appa mencintai kalian"perlahan Kai mendekatkan ke perut datar Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya pelan. Seungsoo yang berada di ambang pintu tersenyum lebar, dan memutuskan berjalan-jalan sebentar, membiarkan kedua sejoli itu saling mengisi kembali.

Yuri mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Joy, dan mulai melepas kecamata hitamnya. Yuri tersenyum kecil, dan mengetuk-ngetuk kecil meja café tersebut.

"Sooyoung, lama tidak berjumpa?"Joy membalas senyuman nya.

"Aku baik eonnie, bagaimana denganmu?"'

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri aku pun baik-baik saja, ku dengar kau sudah cukup lama berada di Seoul"

"Begitulah, sekitar 1 bulan. Oh ya eonnie kau tau! Aku dan Jong In oppa sudah resmi jadian!"Yuri bisa melihat pancaran rasa senang dari kedua mata Joy, Yuri tersenyum simpul. Sudah 4 tahun ia menjabat sebagai kepala nurse di Seoul hospital di bagian kejiwaan, jadi ia cukup tau jika Sooyung benar-benar mencintai adiknya. Tapi ia juga tidak bias membiarkan sang adik tidak bahagia.

"Ah begitu, kau tampak mencintainya"Yuri pun perlahan menyesap cappuccino yang Joy pesankan.

"Tentu saja!"Yuri meletakkan cangkir itu dengan perlahan, dan menatap Joy dengan serius.

"Sooyoung-ah, eonnie tau kau mencintai adikku. Namun adikku tidak, kau tau sendiri Jong In mencintai Kyungsoo"perlahan senyum Joy memudar, dan muka nya mulai sedikit mengeras.

"Jadi ini alasan kau bertemu denganku, eonnie? Jong In oppa mencintaiku, buktinya dia dia meninggalkan Kyungsoo eonnie demi diriku"

"Dia terpaksa melakukan nya, dan dia tidak mencintaimu Sooyoung"rahangnya mengeras, dan menatap Yuri dengan menyala-nyala.

"Jika memang dia tetap tidak mencintaiku, akan aku paksa dia mencintaiku!"Yuri menggeram kecil, namun ia tetap memasang muka yang tenang.

"Cinta tidak bisa di paksakan Sooyoung, karena cinta itu datang dari ketulusan seseorang"Joy langsung berdiri dan menyambar tas selempangnya, lalu menatap menyala-nyala.

"Aku tidak peduli, he's mine! No one take him from me, I will make him choise me!"dengan langkah lebar Joy meninggalkan Yuri, Yuri menggeram.

"Shit!"

* * *

Dr. Feel Good

* * *

Bulan kandungan Kyungsoo memasukki ke 6, tiap malam Kai diam-diam melihat kondisi yeoja mungil itu. Dan Kai girang bukan main ketika Seungsoo memberitau tentang kandungan Kyungsoo berjenis kelamin seorang yeoja , pada saat itu Joy juga mengikuti Kai. Tentu saja dia marah bukan main namun ia sedang merencanakan yang sangat berlian. Saat malam sabtu tiba, Joy memasukki rumah Kyungsoo dengan lancang, Seungsoo yang saat itu sedang sangat kelelahan tidak mengetahui keberadaan Joy saat ini. Joy perlahan memasukki kamar Kyungsoo yang tidak di kunci, menatap Kyungsoo penuh kebencian. Senyum liciknya mulai terukir di bibirnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah jarum suntik yang berisi _Natrium Thiopental, merupakan obat bius yang dapat menyebababkan seseorang kealam tidur. Dengan kosentrasi yang efektif, obat Ini akan membuat rasa kantuk sampai akhirnya tertidur dalam waktu 15-30 detik. Jika dosis yang digunakan untuk operasi adalah 100-150 mg. _Dan perlu kalian tau, Sooyoung memakai bahan kimia tersebut dengan dosis 500 mg yang bisa menyebabkan kematian.

Sedangkan Kai yang sedang mencari keberadaan Joy di rumah nya, namun tak ada seorangpun disana, matanya mengelilingi ruangan itu dan menemukan bahan kimia _Natrium Thiopental_. Dia tau tentang bahan tersebut dari Boa sang noona yang seang melanjutkan studi S3 dokter ahli bedah, lalu untuk apa benda ini disini. Bukankah bahan kimia ini untuk anasthesi? Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan hal yang tidak enak, pikiran nya tertuju Kyungsoo. Dan dia tau seberapa besar bencinya Joy terhadap Kyungsoo, dengan cepat dia keluar dan masuk ke dalam mobil dengan kecepatan yang menggila.

Kyungsoo terbangun, namun matanya terbelak sempurna melihat Joy menyeringai kecil. Mata nya penuh ketekutan, dan Joy tetap menyunggingkan senyuman kejam.

"A a a apa yang kau lakukan disini"Joy tertawa jahat, dan menunjukkan suntikkan nya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin mengambil yang seharusnya milikku"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mengambil Jong In oppa dariku"

"Tapi dia sudah tidak bersamaku lagi, bukankah dia sudah memilihmu?"ucapnya heran sambil melindungi buah hatinya.

"Memang benar, namun dia diam-diam memantaumu dari kejauhan dan selalu saja menghindar dariku. Kau dan juga bayi kalian harus mati! Jong In oppa milikku!"Joy mulai mendekati Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo beringsut ketakutan dan mulai menghindar. Andai saja, dia sedang tidak hamil. Dia masih bisa berlari, dan melakukan perlawanan. Namun sayang saat ia terpojok, Joy tertawa kencang dan semakin mendekati dirinya. Jika boleh, ia ingin melihat Jong In terakhir kali. Anak mereka begitu senang jika mendengar nama sang appa ketika sedang resah, perlahan Kyungsoo menutup matanya pasrah.

BRAKKKKKKKK

"AKHHHHHHHH"Kyungsoo membuka kembali matanya, itu Kai yang tiba-tiba datang menyelamatkan dirinya di susul Seungsoo di belakangnya.

"Kau tidak apa, Kyung?"Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil dan beralih ke oppanya sedangkan Joy sedang di amankan oleh Kai.

"Hyung, cepat bawa Kyungsoo keluar dari sini"Seungsoo mengangguk dan menuntut Kyungsoo depan sedikit cepat. Sayangnya Joy bisa melakukan gerakakan cepat, dan berbalik menyerang Kyungsoo yang hampir keluar dari kamar. Kai langsung bergerak cepat, dan dengan cepat pula ia memeluk Kyungsoo ketika Joy sudah ingin menancapkan suntikkan nya.

"Uhkkkk"Joy terbelak, Kyungsoo dan Seungsoo juga tak kalah kaget. Suntikkan itu tertancap di pungung Kai, tentu saja cairan itu sudah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Kai mulai ambruk, dan Kyungsoo mulai panik.

"Jongie! Jongie! Gwenchana?"Kai tersenyum kecil dam mengelus pipi tembamnya.

"Hai, kau tampak makin cantik saja. Bagaimana dengan Tae Rin putri kita?"Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya perlahan.

"Kau tau soal, bayi kita?"Kai tersenyum kecil, namun pandangan nya mulai buram.

"Tentu saja, aku tahu tentang kau. Aku sengaja memantaumu dari jauh, bahkan melihat dirimu saat malam tiba. Tidak lupa juga mengurut kakimu"mata Kai semakin sayu, dan memandang Kyungsoo samar-samar.

"Jongie! Bertahanlah hiks"Kai tersenyum simpul.

"Aku…uhmm…hanya tidur sementara…Kyungie"perlahan Kai menutup matamya, Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk berulang kali pipi Kai, namun nihil Kai tetap tidak sadar.

"Jongie! Jongie! Sadarlah!"

Prang

Joy menjatuhkan suntikkan nya, membuat suntikkan itu pecah. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Kai? Sedangkan Seungsoo sudah menelepon ambulance, Joy beringsut tidak percaya dan menatap tangan kanan nya yang telah menancapkan suntikkan pada Kai.

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan?"

TBC

Hai every body!

Fast updet kan?

Pertama" gue minta maaf jika ff ini menyakiti mata, berantakan, atau kosakata tidak menyenangkan

Ataupun etitude seorg psikolog yg kurang ajar

Di tekankan sekali lagi ini hanya berupa fanfict

Dimna para author mngarang bebas hsil khyalan nya

Yg gue tau klien itu sama kyk pasien

3 tahun gue di dunia kesehatan sampe molotok walau bukan psikolog

Btw ini tentang psikolog kesehatan masuknya, jdi gue lbih milih pasien ketimbang klien

Kedua, karena Kai lulusan luar negeri sdangkan di barat sana adalah yang suka melakukan sex, walau dlm ksus ini fist meet lgsung ngajak bgituan tpi ini hnya fanfict semata ok!

Ketiga maaf jika gue gak tau gelar psikolog yg S2 atau S3 mengenakan Dr, yg gue tau jika mereka sdah menginjak kelulusan S3 biasanya mrka dapat gelar Dr. Sdngkan S2 dpat Magister

Keempat smpai saat ini gue msh mencari apa perbedaan BPD dgn bipolar, sblumnya gue pernah blg bagi sunbae yg mengetahui perbedaan tsb tlg ksih tau saya, saya lulusan farmasi wajar saya masih blum faham soal ini

Kelima fanfict ini di ambil dari kdrama yg berjudul Dr. Frost, seorg psikolog yg bsa membaca penderita dgn sekali tatapan atau tingkah laku. Jdi disini ceritanya Kai itu psikolog yg jenius

Tpi terima ksih buat KY sunbae masukkan nya Lumi akan mengusahakan yg terbaik*bow

Smga chapter ini tidak mngecewakan

Mind riview?

Gamsahamida ^o^


	8. Baby Girl Was Born

Title:Dr. Feel Good

Author:Ricini Semen

Genre:Romance, Hurt/Comfort, GS, Mature

Rated:M

Cast:-Dio

-Kai

Support Cast:-Sehun

-Luhan

-Yuri as Kim Jong Yul

-BoA as Kim Jong Ah

-Joy 'RV'

-other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah ^o^

warning! mimisan bertebaran! tidak untuk di bawah umur/?*pdhal gue baru umur 18 th

warning! typo(s) is everywhere

Happy Reading ^o^

Disclaimer:Jong In seorang psikolog, ia merasa atau mungkin karena baru lulus ia mendapatkan pasien bernama Do Kyungsoo si penderita _Philophobia 'takut jatuh cinta',Eccedentesiast 'menyembunyikan rasa sakit di balik senyum nya' _dan _Mnemophobia 'takut kenangan yang sudah berlalu'_ membuat Jong In memutar otak agar pasien nya sembuh 'Kalau begitu, kau mau mencoba SEX denganku?' namun yang terjadi mereka jatuh cinta dan tak bisa di lepaskan. Pair:Kaisoo/Hunhan/other.

chaps 8 'Baby Girl Was Born'

Author POV

Joy diam membisu sambil menatap Kai dengan pandangan kosong, tangan kanan nya bergetar hebat. Tim medis pun sudah datang dan segera membawa Kai ke dalam ambulan, lalu membawa pria tan itu ke rumah sakit dengan segera. Seungsoo menatap Joy sambil menahan emosi, dia menarik Joy agak paksa menuju mobil miliknya. Namun Joy hanya pasrah ketika ia di tarik paksa oleh Seungsoo, Seungsoo melirik sedikit Joy dari ujung mata nya.

"Sepertinya kau butuh psikiater Sooyoung-ah, kau harus sembuh dari penyakit ini. Aku punya teman bernama Sungjae, dia seorang psiater yang bisa aku andalkan. Aku harap kau bisa segera sembuh dengan nya"Joy hanya menatap Sooyoung yang masih dengan tatapan kosong, berbeda dengan suasana di luar sana, di dalam ambulan yang sudah meluncur sekitar 2 menit lalu itu Kyungsoo terus mengenggam tangan Kai dengan erat. Menurut suster zat _Natrium Theopental_ cukup banyak dalam tubuh Kai, bahkan 500 mg bisa membuat Kai tidur berkepanjangan jika Joy memberi 1 g zat itu besar kemungkinan Kai bisa meninggal saat itu juga. Kandungan Kyungsoo juga bergerak resah, seakan-akan sang bayi juga mengkhawatirkan kondisi sang appa.

"Agashshi, sebaiknya anda tenang! Kandungan anda sedang resah"Kyungsoo menggeleng keras, dan menitikkan air matanya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang! Suamiku sekarat!"eum tak salah kan dia memanggil Kai suaminya, walau mereka belum 'resmi' sih. Kandungan Kyungsoo bergerak resah, membuat sang empu menahan nyeri yang luar biasa.

"Agashshi! Saya mohon tenang! Anda bisa saja keguguran jika terlalu stress"ucap sang suster yang coba menenangkan Kyungsoo, yeoja mungil itu menghela nafasnya pelan dan mulai menenangkan pikiran nya. Perlahan ia mengelus perut nya perlahan.

'Tae Rin-ah, tenanglah. Appamu pasti baik-baik saja'namun sepertinya bayi mungil yang masih dalam kandungan sang ibu itu masih resah, Kyungsoo tetap mengelelus sayang perutnya. Akhinya mereka sampai di rumah sakit, Kyungsoo turun perhalan di bantu oleh suster bernama Go Bang Eun, mereka langsung membawa Kai menuju UGD. Sayang Kyungsoo mencengkram perutnya cukup erat, dan mulai terkulai lemas.

"Astaga! Yak suster Song! Cepat bantu agashshi itu"suster Song segera menghampiri Kyungsoo, sebelum matanya semakin memberat sambil menatap Kai yang masuk ke dalam ruang UGD.

'Jong In-ah…'

* * *

Dr. Feel Good

* * *

Drap drap drap

Suara kaki 4 orang dewasa terburu-buru dilorong rumah saki –dengan jarak yang jauh-, kedua di antaranya adalah noonanya Kai sedangkan 2 lagi yakni Seungsoo dan Luhan. Sangat terlihat jelas, Boa sang kakak sulung begitu mengkhawatirkan adik kecilnya. Jong In adik kecil yang dia besarkan dengan susah payah, adik kecil yang dulu suka bermanja dengan nya, yang suka merengek membacakan dongen sebelum tidur, memeluk dirinya ketika ia sedang sedih, menyayangi dan melindungi dirinya juga Yuri, dan sekarang dia tidak percaya adiknya sedang sekarat karena dosis yang cukup banyak di injeksi –di suntikan- pada tubuh nya oleh Joy. Pada saat mereka sudah berada di ruang dimana Kai sedang diperjuangkan, usia bernama Jo Nojung itu keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Usia-nim! Bagaimana keadaan adik saya?"Tanya Yuri dengan nafas yang masih memburu, dokter Jo menghela nafas nya dan melirik kedua yeoja itu.

"Pasien mungkin hanya tidur berkepanjangan, _Natrium Thiopental_ di dalam tubuh nya cukup banyak untung saja pasien masih bisa bertahan jika tidak mungkin dia sudah tiada. Kami memberikan infusan mengurangi racun, kami usahakan mencari kepala untuk menetralisir seluruh racun yang berada di tubuhnya"Boa menatap heran dengan namja tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa buah kelapa didapatkan? Korea Negara cukup sulit mendapatkan nya?"dokter Jo mengalihkan pandangan nya menuju Boa.

"Oh Kim uisia? Saya tidak tau jika anda berada disini, jadi pasien didalam adalah adik anda? Kim uisia, saya usahakan adik anda akan baik-baik saja"

"Apa sekarang kami boleh masuk?"dokter Jo mengangguk pelan lalu membungkuk hormat kepada kedua yeoja itu, dan melangkah meninggalkan keluarga kecil itu.

"Unggggg"mata bulat itu mulai tebuka, Luhan langsung mendekati sepupunya itu. Dan mengenggam tangan nya erat.

"Kyung-ah, neo gwenchana? Mani apo?"mata bulat itu melirik sepupu yang menatao khawatir dirinya.

"Eoh jie, nan gwenchana. Oppa Jongie, eodiso?"Seungsoo menatap sang adik lirih.

"Dia masih di ruangan, oppa belum sempat melihat nya. Tapi suster bilang, kedua noona nya sudah disini. Jadi kau jangan khawatir padanya"perlahan Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya dibantu dengan Luhan.

"Aku ingin melihatnya oppa, aku ingin melihat Jongieku"Luhan menggeleng kecil sambil menahan Kyungsoo yang sudah ancang-ancang turun dari ranjang.

"Andwae, kau baru saja pulih Kyung. Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja"

"Ani, aku mau melihatnya jie! Hiks Jongie…"Seungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan, dan menepuk Luhan pelan.

"Sudah Lu, tak apa. Dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Jong In"Luhan menghela nafas pelan, dan mulai melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang, mata nya berbinar, perlahan dia turun dibantu Seungsoo.

"Oppa akan antar kau ke sana arraseo?"Kyungsoo mengangguk senang, dan melingkarkan tangan nya pada tangan kekar milik sang oppa. Mereka berjalan dengan pelan di setiap koridor, sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di kamar bernomor 94. Seungsoo menggeser pintu nya, Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan tangan nya dan berlari kecil ke arah Jong In.

"Kyung, jangan berlari seperti itu"Yuri yang tertidur di sofa mulai membuka matanya, dan melihat di ambang pintu ada Seungsoo. Tunggu Seungsoo!.

"Seungsoo?"Seungsoo melirik Yuri, teman kecil nya yang terpaut 1 tahun lebih tua darinya. Seungsoo menarik senyum nya perlahan.

"Oy! Yul noona, sudah lama sekali kita tak berjumpa?"Yuri berdiri dengan segera, dan menghampiri namja itu. Mata nya masih kaget tidak percaya, dan memegang pipinya dengan kedua tangan nya.

"Ini tidak, mungkin. Kau bukankah kau sudah.."

"Aku dan Kyungsoo selamat dari tragedy itu noona"ucap Seungsoo yang melepaskan kedua tangan Yuri perlahan, Boa baru saja membeli makanan untuk dirinya dan Yuri dan melihat punggung tegap di ambang pintu.

"Yuri, ada sia.. pa?"ucap Boa terputus, ketika Seungsoo membalikan badan nya dan semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Oh annyeong Boa noona, ah anni Kim uisia!"Boa menatap kaget namja di depan, bahkan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Takut hanya halusinasinya saja.

"Bagaimana bisa kau, berada disini"Seungsoo mengaitkan kedua kakak beradik itu dan menarik keluar dari kamar Kai.

"Aku akan menceritakan semua kok, tapi tidak disini. Kyungsoo sepertinya sudah sangat merindukan Jongienya itu"dan kedua yeoja itu menurut, meninggalkan kedua sejoli di sana dan tak lupa Yuri menutup pintu kamar rawat sang adik.

* * *

Dr. Feel Good

* * *

Kyungsoo memegang tangan sebelah kanan yang dipasang oleh infusan, dan menatap lirih Kai yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Jongie, kapan kau bangun? Nan jeongmal bogoshipeo, kau tau saat kau tidak sadar diri aku begitu panic. Bahkan Tae Rin pun ikut panic mungkin dia tau bahwa appanya sedang tidak baik-baik saja"Kyungsoo dapat merasakan sang bayi mungilnya sedang bergerak resah namun tidak seresah tadi, merasakan bagaimana sang bayi mengkhawatirkan appanya.

"Kau lihat, bahkan dia terus menendangku. Hiks, Rin-ah bersabarlah, appa akan segera bangun"

"Jongie, aku sama sekali tidak membencimu. Entahlah, aku tidak bisa. Mungkin karena kau adalah appa dari anak kita, oppa juga suka memberi tahuku kau datang setiap malam ketika aku tertidur. Mengelus perut buncitku dan mengurut kakiku. Bagaimana bisa aku membencimu? Jebal Jongie, just open you're eyes. And hug me so tight, hiks i want you here. I need you"

3 month later

"Akhhh"Kyungsoo memegang kandungan nya, dengan cepat Boa membantu Kyungsoo berdiri dan memanggil dokter.

"Omo, Kyungie. Sepertinya kau akan melahirkan, uisia-nim!"para medis segera membawa Kyungsoo dengan segera mungkin. Dan membawa yeoja itu menuju persalinan, Boa memencet beberapa tombol pada telepon pintar nya itu untuk menghubungi Seungsoo.

'Yeobseo, ah noona! Ada apa?'

"Seungie-ah, cepat kemari! Kyungsoo akan melahirkan"

'Mwo! Arra, aku akan kesana'Boa menutup telepon nya dan menunggu dengan setia di ruang tunggu. 10 menit kemudian Seungsoo datang dengan tergesa, dan menatap Boa dengan cemas.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?"Boa meneranik namja itu duduk, dan menepuk pundak nya pelan.

"Dia masih di dalam, masih berjuang melahirkan putri kecilnya"

"Yuri noona, eodiseo?"

"Dia sedang ada urusan ke Busan"

"Aish jika Jong In sudah sadar, akan ku hajar dia"Boa tertawa kecil melihat Seungsoo menggerutu tak jelas.

"Kau tidak akan bisa, karena dia adalah appa dari keponakkanmu"Seungsoo mendengus kesal, lalu termenung sambil menunggu kelahiran si cantik.

"OEKKK OEKKK"1 jam tak terasa, suara bayi menggema seluruh penjuru rumah sakit, dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo dan di sambut oleh Boa juga Seungsoo.

"Selamat, nona Do melahirkan dengan selamat. Putrinya begitu cantik dan sehat"keduanya mengulas senyum lega.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan adikku"dokter itu kembali mengulas senyum.

"Nona Do baik-baik saja, kalau begitu saya permisi"ucap dokter itu membungkuk sedikit di balas oleh keduanya. Keduanya perlahan masuk, dan melihat Kyungsoo sedang mengelus sayang sang anak yang terlihat sedang menyusui itu.

"Aigoo, dia begitu cantik"ucap Boa mengelus pipi tembam sang bayi, Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil sambil terus mengelus sayang anak nya.

"Omo! Dia mirip dengan Jong In!"Boa mencubit kecil pinggang Seungsoo, membuat sang empu mengerang sakit.

"Auww"Kyungsoo tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran keduanya.

"Dasar bodoh, tentu saja karena dia itu anaknya!"ketiganya tertawa riang melihat si kecil yang sangat menggemaskan itu, di ruang 94 terdengar monitor detak jantung. Seseorang yang masih tertidur pulas nan panjang dan mulai menggerakkan jari nya perlahan. Perlahan-lahan kedua mata tajam yang disukai Kyungsoo itu mulai terbuka, dan mengedipkan beberapa kali. Sang pangeran tidur, sudah kembali dari tidur panjangnya'

TBC

yuhuuu i'm back!

mungkin 2 chaps lagi ff ini end

so tunggu 2 chaps selanjutnya

semoga chaps ini tidak mengecewakan

dan maaf jika sedikit, dan ada typo

review?

gamsahamida ^^


	9. Love U

Title:Dr. Feel Good

Author:Ricini Semen

Genre:Romance, Hurt/Comfort, GS, Mature

Rated:M

Cast:-Dio

-Kai

Support Cast:-Sehun

-Luhan

-Yuri as Kim Jong Yul

-BoA as Kim Jong Ah

-Joy 'RV'

-other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah ^o^

warning! mimisan bertebaran! tidak untuk di bawah umur/?*pdhal gue baru umur 18 th

warning! typo(s) is everywhere

Happy Reading ^o^

Disclaimer:Jong In seorang psikolog, ia merasa atau mungkin karena baru lulus ia mendapatkan pasien bernama Do Kyungsoo si penderita _Philophobia 'takut jatuh cinta',Eccedentesiast 'menyembunyikan rasa sakit di balik senyum nya' _dan _Mnemophobia 'takut kenangan yang sudah berlalu'_ membuat Jong In memutar otak agar pasien nya sembuh 'Kalau begitu, kau mau mencoba SEX denganku?' namun yang terjadi mereka jatuh cinta dan tak bisa di lepaskan. Pair:Kaisoo/Hunhan/other.

chaps 9 'Love You'

Terdengar suara kursi roda yang melaju cukup tergesa, Seungsoo dan Kyungsoo langung ke ruang 94 setelah mendengar Kai sadar. Mata bulat nan indah Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca ketika suster mengatakan Kai bangun dari tidur panjang nya, pintu bernomor 94 itu pun di geser perlahan dan menampakkan Kai yang sedang duduk sambil membaca majalah.

"Jongie!"Kai mengalihkan pandangan nya dan melirik Kyungsoo.

"Morf, hai beb"Seungsoo mendekatkan Kyungsoo pada Kai, yeoja itu mengelus tangan kanan yang sedang di infus.

"Kau sudah sadar"Kai terenyum kecil, dan mengalihkan pandangan nya pada bayi mungil yang ia gendong.

"Itu anak kita?"Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan beralih mengusap pipi tembam milik Tae Rin

"Humm, ini putri kecil kita! Dia sangat sehat, dan juga cantik!"

"Dia mirip dengan mu Morf, aigooo putri appa cantik sekali. Noona, aku ingin menggendongnya"dengan pelan Kyungsoo menyerahkan putri mereka pada kai, dan ketika putri imut itu sudah berada di dekapan sang appa ia semakin menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

"Jongie, mengapa kau memanggilku morf kembali?"

"Hum? Lalu apa aku harus memanggiomu noona lagi? Ah iya kita sudah tidak punya hubungan lagi"

"Andwae! Hiks, Jongie jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, kau melakukan ini demi diriku bukan? Jadi jangan katakan kau akan pergi dariku, cause i just love u. I won't someone else, i just want you"Kai menghapus air mata nya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Gomen, arra kau jangan sedih kembali, Morf. Aku selalu disampingmu, hmm"Kyungsoo menarik tengku Kai dan mencium bibir itu pelan.

"Aigoo sepertinya aku harus menikahkan kalian berdua"ujar Seungsoo yang bersedekap dada, membuat kedua sejoli itu melepaskan ciuman nya dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Omo! Liat Tae Rin sudah bangun!"pekik kecil Kai ketika sang putri kecil membuka mata nya pelan sambil mengucek mata mungil nya.

"Uaaaaa"pekik Tae Rin senang, menepuk kedua tangan nya ketika melihat Kai.

"Aigoo, anak appa lucu sekali hum?"di dekatkan badan mungil itu, dan mengesekkan pipi mungil si putri dengan hidung bangirnya.

"AAAAAAA"pekiknya bertambah nyaring, membuat Seungsoo mengulas senyum sambil menyeka air matanya yang tiba-tiba menetes.

'Semoga kalian tetap bahagia seperti ini'

* * *

Dr, Feel Good

* * *

Waktu terus berjalan, 2 minggu kemudian Kai sudah dibolehkan pulang. Kedua sejoli itu tampak menikmati kebersamaan nya bersama membuat Seungsoo sedikit iri*uhuk.

"Aigoo Riin-ah, jangan mengemut itu sayang"ujar lembut Kai ketika menemukan sang putri megemut jempolnya.

"Hiks hiks huwaaaaaa"Kai langsung mengendong Tae RIn dan menyusul Kyungsoo yang masih berkutat dengan masakan nya yang sebentar lagi selesai.

"Morf, Tae Rin ingin susu"Kyungsoo segera mematikan kompornya dan menyajikkan nya ke dalam piring.

"Kemarikan Tae Rin"Kai menyerahkan bayi mungil itu ke dalam dekapan ibunya dan Kai meletakan masakan calon istri nya di meja, dan sempat merilik kyungsoo yang mengeluarkan payudaranya dan memberi anak mereka asi.

"Hey Morf, payudaramu tampak nya lebih 'lezat' dibandingkan makananmu"Kyungsoo melotot seram namun bagi Kai sangat imut.

"Kya! Lumi mesum!"Kyungsoo membalikkan badan nya dan melangkah dengan cepat menuju kamar mereka, membuat Kai menyungingkan senyum kecil. Hp Kai berdering di dalam saku miliknya, lalu ia mengambil hp itu dan mengakatnya.

'Jong In-ahhhhhh'Kai berdecak kecil, ketika sang noona -Yuri- memanggil namanya dengan manja.

"Aish, jika noona memanggilku seperti itu pasti ada sesuatu"

'Hehehehe, hari ini aku akan ke London'

"Huum, lalu? Noona to the point saja lah!"Yuri tertawa kecil.

'Antarkan aku! 15 menit lagi aku berangkat!'

"Noona gila! Itu pasti akan sulit, kau tau bagaimana macetnya Seoul!"

'Aish! Maka dari pada itu! Palli!'tiba-tiba saja Yuri mematikan sambungan nya, dan di gerutui oleh Kai. Kai langsung menyambar kunci mobil, ketika Kyungsoo yang baru saja menidurkan putrinya menatap heran Kai.

"Lumi, kau mau kemana?"

"Ah, Yuri noona barusan meneleponku untuk mengantar dia ke bandara"

"Aku ikut!"ucapnya semangat.

"Lalu Tae Rin mau kau tinggalkan, hum. Sebaiknya kau disini, Morf. Aku tak akan lama"Kai mengahmpiri Kyungsoo lalu mengacak surai rambut hitamnya.

"Arraso, bawakan aku kimchi spaghetti!"Kai mengecup pipi gembul yeoja itu dengan gemas.

"Hum, aku pergi"Kyungsoo menahan lengan Kai, membuat Kai menatap heran yeoja tersebut.

"Waeyo, Morf"Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawah nya pelan, kedua tangan mungil nan lembut itu menangkup pipi Kai dan mendekatkan namja tampan itu untuk mendekat. Kai mengedip matanya lucu, dan melihat yeoja yang ia cintai itu menutup mata, ia mengerti keinginan yeoja mungil itu.

Chu~

Hanya kecupan di bibir Kai saja membuat yeoja mungil itu merona, Kyungsoo melepas ciuman singkat itu pelan dan menatap dalam mata elang nan indah milik Kai.

"Hati-hati, Lumi"Kai tersenyum lebar, dan kembali mengecup singkat bibir hati itu tanpa bosan.

"Arraseo, Morf"Kai melangkah pergi, hingga tak terlihat lagi punggung tegap nya. Kyungsoo langsung menakupkan tangan mungil nya pada pipi gembulnya.

"Aaaa, Kyungsoo! Kau melakukan lagi, aish jinja! Huff aku jadi malu sama Jongie, uhhh Jongie hari ini tampan sekali! Aniya, Jongie setiap hari juga tampan!"gerutuan Kyungsoo yang sangat imut, sudah menyerupai fans girlnya seorang Kim Kai.

* * *

Dr. Feel Good

* * *

Semilir angin di Seoul hospital, terlihat sesosok yeoja sedang memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angina menerpa wajah cantiknya. Dia Joy, tubuhnya terbalut baju pasien berwarna putih, disertai gelang bewarna hijau bertulis namanya. Sejak kejadian Kai masuk rumah sakit, dia di rekomendasikan oleh Seungsoo untuk berobat dengan teman dekatnya, Sungjae.

"Hey, kau mau minum soda?"ujar Sungjae menyodorkan soda pada Joy. Joy membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Sungjae, jujur saja dia menyukai tatapan Joy.

"Gomawo, oppa apa aku sudah keterlaluan?"

"Soal apa?"

"Tentang kejadian Jong In oppa, aku seperti orang jahat"Sung Jae, mengelus lembut rambut hitam dan panjang milik yeoja itu.

"Aniya, kau hanya ingin meminta perhatian nya"

"Semenjak Soo Hwan oppa meninggal, yang ku miliki hanya Jong In oppa. Dia menjagaku dengan baik, berusaha dengan semampunya agar aku segera sembuh. Sejak itu aku merasa nyaman dan ingin selalu bersamanya mungkin sejak saat itu juga aku menyayanginya bahkan aku berambisi jika dia berpaling padaku aku akan bunuh diri, agar dia tidak berpaling lagi padaku. Namun kenyataan nya salah, aku sudah merebut kebahagiaan dia karena penyakit yang aku derita ini. Jadi aku ingin minta bantuanmu, oppa. Bantu aku untuk sembuh"Sung Jae tertegun, semilir angin membuat rambut Joy menari-nari indah, tatapan memohon, rasa ingin disayang, diperhatikan, dilindungin membuat Sung Jae ingin bersama yeoja kelahiran 96 tersebut.

"Arraseo, aku akan berusaha semampuku. Kau tidak perlu takut, mulai sekarang akulah '_mataharimu'_"Joy menarik senyum tulus, senyum yang jarang ia tampilkan selama dirawat. Joy pun menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Sung Jae, dan menutup matanya perlahan. Dengan pelan Sung Jae meletakkan tangan nya di pundak Joy, lalu mengelusnya dengan perlahan.

Berbeda suasana di rumah sakit sana, nampak Kai sedang berbincang dengan noona pertama nya -Boa-. Boa sangat menyayangi Kai juga kekasih mungil serta keponakkan yang sangat lucu itu, walau Boa tau Kai masih berumur muda. Dia yakin adiknya itu bisa menjadi sosok ayah yang baik, jadi dia menelpon Kai untuk membicarakan pernikahan mereka.

"Noona, bukankah ini terlalu cepat?"Boa menatap heran sang adik, lalu menatap dalam mata sang adik.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau itu sudah menghamili anak orang, lalu kau sudah menjadi seorang ayah! Bagaimana kata orang jika kata orang keponakkanku yang imut itu belum punya ayah, Jong In-ah"Kai menggaruk rambutnya tidak gatal, sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Kalau begitu, bantu aku memberikan ia kejutan!"

"Perempuan itu tidak perlu lamaran yang glamour, atau kejutan yang berlebihan yang membuat dia tak mau denganmu. Jadi menurutku kau hanya perlu mengumbar rasa sayangmu pada Kyungsoo, tapi kau harus membuat dia yakin jangan hanya perkataan nya saja"Kai menatap kagum sang noona, bahkan matanya sampai berbinar sambil menumpukan dagunya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Woah, daebak! Noona seperti yang ahli saja, jangan-jangan noona sudah mempunyai kekasih!"Boa memutar matanya malas.

"Aku masih ingin sendiri dulu, jadi kau akan melamarnya kapan?"

"Hum, nanti saat kami anniv, noona"

"Aku kan tidak tau kalian anniv kapan, dasar bodoh!"

"Hehe, 5 bulan lagi kok noona"

"Arra, persiapkan dengan baik. Sebaiknya kau cari cincin nya dari sekarang"Kai langsung menghormat patuh perintah sang noona, lalu menyambar kunci mobil nya tak lupa mengecup singkat pipinya.

"Gomawo noona! Saranghae!"ucapnya ceria, membuat Boa tersenyum cantik.

"Anak itu, tidak pernah berubah. Eomma, Appa liatlah Jong In telah tumbuh dewasa, do'akan dia juga kekasihnya selalu di lindungi tuhan"ucap Boa sambil melirik figura foto keluarga mereka ketika kecil dahulu.

"Lumi, kau dari mana saja!"ucap Kyungsoo bersedekap dada, ketika melihat Kai baru pulang jam 11 p.m.

"Mianhe, Morf. Tadi Boa noona menelponku karena ingin berbicara sesuatu"Kyungsoo msaih mode merajuk, membuat yeoja mungil itu semakin gemas.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku!"

"Mianhe, sayangku. Soalnya tadi noona bilang harus cepat-cepat kesana. Ayolah sayang, jangan merajuk seperti itu. Aku minta maaf, hum. Kau mau aku 'terkam' dirimu sekarang juga?"Kyungsoo langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kai.

"Morf, ayolah! Jangan seperti itu hum, gimana jika lusa kita ke taman kota?"Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap Kai tajam.

"Andwae! Aku ingin ke taman bermain! Aku ingin menaikki bianglala!"

"Arra, arra. Nanti kita ke taman bermain"namun tetap saja Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan merajuk.

"Lumi, kau harus tidur denganku malam inii! Lalu aku ingin dipeluk, lalu ingin dielus kepalanya"

"Arraseo, bukankah setiap hari kita tidur bersama? Kau ini kenapa hum?"Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja memasang wajah sedih bahkan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks aku merindukanmu"Kai membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukkan, lalu mengelusnya pelan.

"Aih, kita baru saja berpisah sekitar 6 jam"

"Tapi bagiku itu lama!"

"Arra arra, kita tidur sekarang hum, sudah malam kasian Tae Rin disana"Kyungsoo mengangguk imut, lalu menatap mata Kai dengan berbinar.

"Gendong~!"Kai terkekeh kecil, lalu ia langsung menggendong yeoja mungil itu ala bridal. Kyungsoo menarik tengku Kai dan mengecup pipi namja tan itu dengan lama. Dengan manja ia menelusup kepala nya pada dada bidang Kai, perlahan ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai menuju alam mimpi. Kai melirik yeoja yang sedang dia gendong, menarik senyum simpul.

"_Love u"_

* * *

Dr. Feel Good

* * *

5 month later

Hari kamis tanggal 25 desember 2014, sepasang sejoli juga bayi imut –Tae Rin- berjalan santai di taman bermain, si mungil yang sedang di gendong oleh ayahnya nampak berbinar melihat kemerlap yang tampak begitu unik dimatanya.

"Aaaaaa"Kai mengulas senyum sambil mempererat genggaman pada tangan mungil Kyungsoo.

"Kau senang, Rin-ah?"bayi mungil itu sedikit melirik ayahnya, lalu meloncat-loncat senang.

"Aaaaaa"

"Aigoo, putri appa sangat imut sekali hum?"Kyungsoo hanya mengulas senyum nya lebih lebar, melihat kedua orang yang ia sayangi begitu hangat.

"Jongie, ayo kita naik bianglala!"Kai mengangguk setuju, membuat Tae Rin semakin senang melihat benda yang memutar itu.

"Aaaaaaa"

"Hum, kau ingin segera masuk?"Tanya Kyungsoo dijawab suara nyaring sang anak.

"Baik, selanjutnya"ucap petugas, dan mereka pun masuk dengan sealing berhadapan, berkali-kali anak mereka memandang takjub, tangan mungil nya terayun yang bertanda ia sangat senang.

"Aaaaa"

"Morf"Kyungsoo menatap Kai, yang kini memegang kedua tangan nya erat. Menatap kedua mata bulat itu dengan memuja.

"Hum"Tae Rin yang tadi sedang memandang, beralih menatap kedua orang tua nya yang masih di dalam kesunyian.

"Kau tau, aku bukanlah pria romantic. Dan juga bukan pria berlimpah harta, tapi ini lah aku, pria dengan kesederhanaan, penuh kekurangan, yah hanya manusia biasa. Aku mencintaimu, luar dan dalam mu, mata bulatmu memikatku, bahkan kenangan saat kita kecil masih aku ingat. Senyum mu ingin aku simpan dalam memoriku, tubuh mungilmu yang ingin aku selalu lindungi. Di tempat ini, di tempat menurutku tidak seromantis Edward melamar Bella. Memintamu untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya. Would you marry me?"Kyungsoo menatap berkaca-kaca, air mata bahagia meluncur seketika.

"Ya, aku mau hiks"Kai mengulas senyum, menarik tengku Kyungsoo. Mengecup pelan bibir ranum itu.

"Aaaaa"keduanya melepas ciuman itu sejenak, dan terkekeh kecil.

"Aigoo, putri appa ingin dicium hum?"Kai mengecup pucuk kepala nya sayang.

"Hihihihi"Kyungsoo kembali menatap Kai, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Kita akan membangun fondasi baru, bersama putri kita. Kau mau kan berjuang bersama denganku?"Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat, Kai mengeluarkan cincin dari saku celana jins nya, cincin sederhana bewarna perak, ditengah nya terdapat permata kecil, tapi sangat cantik lalu menyematkan cincin itu ke jari telunjuk Kyungsoo. Lalu mengangkat tangan kanan itu, lalu mengecupnya pelan.

TBC


	10. Naughty Soo (END)

Title:Dr. Feel Good

Author:Ricini Semen

Genre:Romance, Hurt/Comfort, GS, Mature

Rated:M

Cast:-Dio

-Kai

Support Cast:-Sehun

-Luhan

-Yuri as Kim Jong Yul

-BoA as Kim Jong Ah

-Joy 'RV'

-other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah ^o^

warning! mimisan bertebaran! tidak untuk di bawah umur/?*pdhal gue baru umur 18 th

warning! typo(s) is everywhere

Happy Reading ^o^

Disclaimer:Jong In seorang psikolog, ia merasa atau mungkin karena baru lulus ia mendapatkan pasien bernama Do Kyungsoo si penderita _Philophobia 'takut jatuh cinta',Eccedentesiast 'menyembunyikan rasa sakit di balik senyum nya' _dan _Mnemophobia 'takut kenangan yang sudah berlalu'_ membuat Jong In memutar otak agar pasien nya sembuh 'Kalau begitu, kau mau mencoba SEX denganku?' namun yang terjadi mereka jatuh cinta dan tak bisa di lepaskan. Pair:Kaisoo/Hunhan/other.

chaps 10' Naughty Soo (END)'

Seorang wanita cantik berbalut gaun yang panjang pengantin bewarna cream, pundaknya terekpos memperlihatkan kulitnya yang putih bersih. Rambutnya diikal sedikit dan pada rambutnya di taruh mahkota kecil, pipi tembam nya dipoles blush on, selain itu wajahnya yang di makeup terlihat natural membuat ia sangat cantik di mata para undangan juga mempelai pria. Yeoja itu membawa sebuket bunga, dengan sebelah tangan nya menggandeng sang kakak, perlahan kaki jenjang yang bersih itu mendekati mempelai pria yang sudah menanti dirinya di altar. Kim Jong In, pria itu memakai balutan jas cream dengan rompi hitam dan di hiasi bunga mawar putih di saku jas nya. Rambutnya yang ditata rapih namun tetap namja berkulit tan itu sangat terlihat gentle di mata Kyungsoo, pria tampan itu. Tae Rin, sang anak mengenakan gaun seperti seorang putri di pangkuan Boa, mata yang menurun dari Kyungsoo itu terus memperhatikan sang eomma. Kyungsoo sedikit melirik Tae Rin dari ujung matanya, bayi montok nan cantik itu tertawa kencang membuat Kyungsoo menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangan nya ke Kai. Pria yang terpaut 1 tahun lebih muda darinya itu sungguh luar biasa, dia merelakan apa yang seharusnya yang ia mau. Memutuskan hubungan mereka saat Joy merombak hubungan mereka, membuat mereka merasakan sama sakitnya, mengorbankan dirinya ketika Kyungsoo hampir disuntik oleh Joy, bahkan sebelum ia mengingat Kai pria tan itu menunggunya tanpa lelah.

"Morf?"panggil lirih Kai menyadarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

"Ah, mianhe"jawabnya lirih, lalu meletakkan tangan nya pada tangan Kai yang lebih lebar.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja acara pernikahan nya. Bersediakah kau, saudara Kim Jong In menerima Do Kyungsoo sebagai istri dalam suka dan duka, sehat dan sakit, susah dan senang?"

"Ya saya bersedia"

"Dan bersediakah kau, saudari Do Kyungsoo menerima Kim Jong In sebagai suami dalam suka dan duka, sehat dan sakit, susah dan senang?"

"Ya saya bersedia"

"Dengan ini kalian dinyatakan sah sebagai suami istri. Sihlakan untuk mempelai pria bisa mencium pasangan nya"Kai membalikkan badan nya menghadap Kyungsoo, begitupun dengan Kyungsoo. Tangan Kai terulur mengelus pipi tembam Kyungsoo, disertai senyuman nya.

"Saranghae, Morf"pipi Kyungsoo merona hingga telinganya.

"Nado saranghae, Lumi"Kai mendekatkan dirinya, lalu mengecup bibir hati pelan.

"WUHUUUUUUUUUUU"sorak para tamu, btw Luhan paling besar teriaknya.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu nanti malam"Kyungsoo ternyum kecil, ketika Kai melepas pagutan nya.

"Hum, see you in bed. Yeobo"Semua para tamu undangan mulai berdatangan, Joy juga hadir di hari pernikahan mereka.

* * *

Dr. Feel Good

* * *

"Oppa, chukae"ucapnya tulus, menurut Sung Jae kejiwaan Joy mulai pulih walau secara perlahan.

"Hum gomawo, Sooyoung-ah. Hei kau tampak cantik hari ini"ucap Kai sambil mencubit pelan pipi nya.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku, oppa!"Kai terkekeh pelan, Joy mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Kyungsoo.

"Eonnie, chukae. Aku sungguh iri denganmu, seharusnya aku yang menikah dengan Jong In oppa"Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, tapi ia tahu Joy bercanda.

"Kau itu iri ya?"Joy merengut kesal, dia melangkahkan sedikit dan mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Eonnie, mianhe. Atas semua yang ku perbuat padamu, kau tau sungguh aku menyesal. Aku hanya ingin oppa disampingku, sejak Soo Hwan oppa meninggal, Jong In oppa menjalakan dengan baik sebagai pengganti oppaku. Tapi aku malah jatuh hati padanya, berharap ia akan disampingku selalu, sayangnya dia hanya menganggapku adiknya, aku sangat terpukul kehilangan Soo Hwan oppa meninggal, aku berambisi agar Jong In oppa selalu ada di sampingku bagaimanapun caranya tanpa sadar emosiku selalu meledak, lalu menangis, termenung, dan merasa kesepian itu yang membuatku manipulasif untuk bunuh diri. Sejak saat itu Jong In oppa mendiagnosaku penderita BPD. Jadi maafkan aku, eonnie"Kyungsoo mengulas senyum simpul, membawa gadis berumur 19 tahun itu kedalam pelukkan.

"Gwenchana, yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Aku tau kau mengalami kesulitan sama sepertiku"Joy menitikkan air matanya pelan, lalu memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Gomawo"Kyungsoo melepas pelukkan nya, lalu menghapus lembut air matanya.

"Woahhhh! Kau menyematkan cincin di jari tangahmu"ucap Kyungsoo heboh, ketika melihat cincin di yeoja itu.

"Aku akan menyusul eonnie bulan mei mendatang, apa eonnie akan datang?"

"Tentu saja! Ya kan, Lumi?"Kai tersenyum singkat.

"Well, kau melamarnya lebih cepat dariku"ucap Kai pada Sungjae.

"Ah, itu hanya ingin dia tidak merasa kesepian lagi hyung"Kai tersenyum lembut, dan menepuk pelan pundak nya.

"Jaga dia untukku"Sungjae tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap, kedua pasangan baru itu pamit undur diri. Boa menghampiri kedua pengantin itu, sambil menggendong sang putri mungil.

"Maaa~"ucapnya lucu sambil merentangkan kedua tangan nya, Kyungsoo mengambil ahli Tae Rin dan bayi itu langsung menaruh kepala nya pada pundak sang eomma.

"Tampak nya dia ngantuk tadi, untung saja selama bersamaku atau Yuri. Tae Rin tidak menangis, dia anak yang pintar"Kai mengelus sayang kepala anaknya.

"Dia jarang rewel noona, Yul noona eodie?"Boa memikirkan sebentar, dan menjetikkan jarinya.

"Ah dia kan hari ini akan mendosen di tempat kuliahmu dulu"Kai mengangguk mengerti lalu mengalihkan pada istri nya.

"Well sepertinya putri kecilku membutuhkan ASI nya, sebaiknya kita harus cepat selesaikan noona. Kasihan Tae Rin"Boa menangguk mengerti, dan melenggang untuk mengurus acara pernikahan.

"Oppa"Kai kembali mengalihkan pandangan nya menuju kakak ipar, Seungsoo mengulas senyum simpul.

"Well, aku masih tidak percaya jika adik kecilku sudah menikah"Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Lalu hyung kapan menyusul?"Seungsoo hanya mengidikkan bahunya pelan, dan melirik Tae Rin yang menatap sayu dirinya sambil mengemut jempol nya.

"Aigoo, keponakanku yang imut ini ingin rasanya membawa ke dalam karung. Kalian berkunjunglah ke rumahku, aku ingin sekali dekat dengan si cantik ini"ucap nya sambil menoel pipi Tae Rin pelan. Membuat si kecil tertawa kecil.

"Hum arraso oppa, oppa jagalah kesehatanmu disana. Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu"ucap Kyungsoo dengan gurat khawatir.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik"Kyungsoo menatap sang kakak dengan tajam dan menusuk.

"Ish, aku hanya punya kau oppa. Kau hanya keluarga yang ku miliki satu-satunya"Seungsoo hanya tersenyum lirih.

"Arraso, kau dan Jong In juga jaga diri kalian. Jika ada masalah bicaralah baik-baik, jaga anak kalian, berilah dia kasih sayang, tegurlah ia jika melakukan kesalahan tapi jangan memarahinya, ajarlah ia dari sejak dini"kedua pengantin itu mengangguk bersamaan, Seungsoo memeluk Kai terlebih dahulu dan menepuk punggung tegap nya.

"Jaga Kyungsoo untukku, Jong In-ah"

"Aku pasti akan menjaganya, hyung"Seungsoo melepas pelukkan nya dan beralih sang adik yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Perlahan ia memeluk adik kesayangan nya, tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara isakan kecil.

"Kyungie-ya, maafkan oppa ne. Kau jadilah isri dan ibu yang baik, arra? Adikku yang cantik ini pasti bisa melakukan nya"Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kecil di dalam dekapan nya, Seungsoo melepas pelukkan nya dan menghapus lembut cairan bening itu, lalu mengecup pelan kening Kyungsoo. Mata nya beralih pada Tae Rin.

"Rin-ya, jadi lah anak yang manis dan jangan nakal. Arraso"bayi kecil itu bergumam kecil, seperti mengerti ucapan sang paman.

"Tiii"Seungsoo tertawa kecil, dan mengecup kedua pipi Tae Rin dengan gemas.

"Aku pulang dulu"ucap nya pamit, dan mulai meninggalkan pernikah itu. Kyungsoo merasa mata nya mulai memanas, Kai langsung merengkuh istrinya dan mengelus punggung nya pelan.

"Gwenchana, dia pasti baik-baik saja"Tae Rin melirik eommanya yang sedang sedih itu.

"Maaa"Kyungsoo menatap putrinya tersebut, lalu tersenyum.

"Eoh, gwenchana Rin-ah. Lumi, kajja kita pulang"Kai merangkul pundak sang istri lalu meninggalkan gedung tersebut.

* * *

Dr. Feel Good

* * *

Malam pun telah tiba, Kai yang baru selesai mandi dengan keadaan setengah telanjang itu memainkan hp nya. Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo keluar dengan keadaan sudah segar dan dia memakai kemeja putih milik Kai tanpa celana, sial nya Kai melihat istrinya itu.

"Morf, kenapa kau mengenakan kemejaku?"bohong kalau Kai bersikap biasa, nyata nya dia sedang berkomat-kamit, agar istri mungilnya itu tidak menggodanya.

"Hum, hanya ingin kok. Lagian aku berfikir malam ini akan menjadi malam cukup panas. Kai mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, kenapa istrinya itu jadi nakal begitu.

"Maksudmu apa, morf?"Tanya nya sok polos, Kyungsoo mulai mendekati suaminya dengan berjalan meliukkan badan montok nya. Terlihat jelas, nipple merah tercetak pada kemeja miliknya itu. Dan membuat junior nya langsung tegang, Kai melirik sedikit kearah celananya benar saja sudah mengembung.

'Holly crap'Kyungsoo sudah berada di depan Kai, Kai mengadahkan kepalanya dan matanya langsung tertuju payudara milik istrinya. Kyungsoo langsung mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan Kai, perlahan jemari mungil itu membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja hingga sampai setengah nya. Bibir mungil itu mulai mendekati telinga Kai, menjilat dengan sensual.

"Fuck me, as you want. Im yours tonight"Kai memejam matanya, nafsu nya sudah berkobar membara. Lalu kembali membuka matanya, dengan ragu tapi dia sudah tak tahan, perlahan ia membuka kemeja yang melekat pada istri nya.

"You so naughty tonight"Kyungsoo tersenyum nakal, Kai sudah membuka kemeja Kyungsoo dan melempar ke sembarang arah.

"Bahkan kau sudah mempersiapkan semua, huh?"Kai memandang takjub badan mulus yang tanpa cacat itu.

"Tentu saja, bukankah aku sudah bilang malam ini adalah malam yang panas bagi kita"Kai tersenyum kecil, dan mengelus pelan nipple yang menggoda itu.

"Well kalau begitu akan ku buat kau mendesah di bawah kungunganku"Kai meraup nipple itu, menyesap dengan sangat menggoda. Membuat Kyungsoo menjambak lembut rambut Kai.

"Ohhh Jongiee~"

"Yes, say my name loud beib"Kai menggoda klirotis vagina Kyungsoo menggunakan jari-jarinya.

"Ne pas me taquiner (jangan menggodaku)"Kai menyeringai tampan, lalu mencumbu bibir Kyungsoo dengan bergairah.

"Dites ce que vous vouiez, cher (katakana yang ingin kau katakana, sayang)"Tanya Kai melepaskan pagutan nya, dengan bibir yang berdekatan.

"Touchez moi maintenant (sentuh aku sekarang)"dengan gerakan roket launcher, Kai langsung melepas celana dalam Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membantu Kai melepaskan pakaian suaminya, Kyungsoo mendekatkan dirinya pada leher suami yang ia cinta. Lalu menjilat dengan sensual, sambil membuka celana piyama miliknya.

"Ohhh"Kyungsoo langsung memasukkan tangan nya ke dalam celana dalam Kai, menggoda penis beruratnya.

"Buka, aku sesak"Kyungsoo langsung menghempaskan badan tegap Kai, lalu membuka pakaian terakhir. Kyungsoo menelan ludah nya kasar, sudah lama mereka melakukan seks tapi mengapa penis Kai tambah besar saja?.

"Lumi, mengapa tambah besar?"Kai terkekeh kecil lalu menuntun badan mungil itu berada di atasnya, perlahan ia meletakan penis nya tepat di hole vagina nya.

"Molla, tapi kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya. Kka, mulailah sayang. Kau yang _mengendaraiku_"Kyungsoo menghela napas nya, lalu berpegangan erat pada pundak Kai.

"Pasti akan terasa nyeri, apalagi tanpa penitrasi terlebih dahulu"

"Gwenchana, kau akan menikmati nya nanti"Kyungsoo mengangguk kepala nya dengan yakin, ia mengarahkan penis Kai pada hole nya. Rasanya perih seperti merobek dirinya, entah mereka sudah lama melakukan nya atau ukuran penis Kai yang besar. Kyungsoo terus memasukkan penis Kai sambil menahan rasa nyerinya.

"Lumi, bantu aku untuk memasukkan nya sekali hentak. Ini sangat menyiksa"Kai mengangguk singkat, kedua tangan nya beralih menuju pantat berisi Kyungsoo lalu mendorong penis nya masuk.

"Ahh/Auuw"Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya kembali, dan menggenggam tangan Kai erat.

"Bergeraklah, Morf"Kyungsoo mulai bergerak dengan perlahan, masih terasa nyeri. Kai menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo mencium dengan lembut. Tentu saja Kyungsoo terlena akan ciuman romantic itu, Kyungsoo mulai mencoba memercapat gerakan nya.

"Nggghh ahhhh"pagutan nya terlepas, dan Kyungsoo memutuskan focus pada gerakkan nya.

"Faster Soo"geram Kai tertahan, hole Kyungsoo adalah candu kedua setelah bibir nya. Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya, Kai mengerti segera menjulurkan lidah nya juga sambil memejamkan matanya. Kyungsoo kembali bercumbu dengan Kai, menari indah dengan lidah suaminya. Tanpa menghentikan seks mereka.

Plok plok

"Nghhhh"Kai menggoda lidah Kyungsoo dengan sensual, menggesekan lidah milik istrinya dengan miliknya. Kyungsoo melepas pagutan mereka, dan menjilati wajah Kai.

"Morf, ohhh"desah kecil Kai, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kyungsoo mulai merasakan akan klimaks, jadi ia kembali _mengedarai _suaminya dengan cepat

"Nghhh ahh ahh ahhh"Kai membantu pergerakan panas mereka dengan cepat, akurat, namun tetap menjaga kenikmatan sang istri. Sesekali Kai meremas gemas pantat Kyungsoo, atau mencubit nipple Kyungsoo.

"Im close"Kai menggeram ketika istrinya mengetatkan vagina nya.

"Ughh you so tight"Kyungsoo menjilat telinga Kai dengan menggoda.

"Et vous êtes très grand (dan kau sangat besar)"Kai semakin intes mempercepat gerakan nya, membuat Kyungsoo terhentak-hentak keras.

"Ohh ohh omo! Pelan sedikit"ucap Kyungsoo, tapi Kai tetap mempercepat gerakan nya.

"Ne peut pas, vous êtes tellement délicieux (tidak bisa, kau begitu nikmat)"Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, perutnya kembali tergelitik dan sebentar lagi ia akan klimaks.

"Ahhhh"beda dengan Kai yang sama sekali belum ada tanda-tanda klimaks, Kyungsoo mencoba menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah. Kai semakin ingin menusuk kalau perlu hingga Kyungsoo menjerit, namun ia sangat mencintai Kyungsoo mana mungkin ia menyakiti yeojanya itu.

"Ouhhhh faire un tel (lakukan seperti itu)"Kai mengarahkan jari telunjuknya, Kyungsoo langsung memasukkan jari itu ke dalam mulutnya. Mengodok mulut mungil, Kai mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mereka menukar saliva satu sama lain.

Suasana semakin panas, bahkan dingin nya ac membuat mereka semakin bergairah. Kai mulai merasakan penis nya berkedut-kedut. Kai mengeratkan pegangan pada pinggang Kyungsoo, dan menusuk lebih dalam vagina Kyungsoo hingga terdengar suara kulit mereka yang saling bertabrakan.

Plok

Plok

Plok

"Jongie nghh ohh"

"Appeler mon nom (sebut namaku)"Kai menjilat kuping Kyungsoo dengan sensual ketika istrinya sedang berbaring di atas tubuhnya.

"Ahhh ahhh ahh"

"Je ferme (aku dekat)"Kai semakin mempercepat gerakan nya semakin menggila.

"Ahhh! Ahh! Ahhh!"

"Hnnn"

"Jongieee/Kyungg"desah mereka bersamaan ketika mereka sudah mencapai klimaks bersamaan, Kyungsoo melepas pagutan mereka, lalu beringsut ke samping Kai dan memeluk suaminya. Kai menarik selimut untuk menutup badan mereka yang naked sehabis bercinta.

"Kau lelah"Kyungsoo mengangguk kepalanya lemah, kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Ini sangat melelahkan, padahal dulu kita sampai berganti gaya"Kai membalikan badan nya menjadi menghadap Kyungsoo, ia terkekeh kecil sambil mengelus helai rambutnya.

"Mungkin kita sudah jarang melakukan nya, lain kita ayo kita coba di kamar mandi"Kyungsoo memukul pelan dada bidang Kai. Membuat Kai tertawa.

"Mesum"Kai mencium hidung nya gemas, Kyungsoo merona pada kedua pipinya.

"Sayangnya, kau menyukainya"Kyungsoo mencibir sedikit, ia memegang kedua pipi Kai. Lalu menggosokan hidung mereka.

"Lumi, te amo (aku mencintaimu)"Kai mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Nado"keduanya tersenyum lembut, kedua mata itu memancarkan cinta berlebih, kedua tangan yang saling memeluk itu menandakan kasih sayang, dan mereka berharap mereka bisa seperti ini hingga menua nanti.

_The moment when i like u is not u're reach, or handsome but u're make me arms, comfortable, want sacrife for us, always in my side, u're smile make me learn how to love you more and more. U're touch make me addict, want it again and again. With you, I so happy –Kyungsoo._

END

Wuuuuu*hebring

akhirnya end juga permisah

maaf jika lama updetnya fufufu*bow

jujur aja tadinya mau sampai 12 chaps namun takut gue php kalian *daridulujugaPHP

sebenarnya gue bingung mau gimana scene anu nya

sampe mencari referensi *janganditiru

semoga aj gitu scene nya hot hahah

thx buat sunbaenim yang membatu gue dalam ff ini

serius gue masih pusing gitu haha

ngotot pula klu di psikolog itu 'pasien' maklum gue 3 th di farmasi

jadi kesimpulan menurut gue BPD itu semacam penyakit kronis nya Bipolar Disorder

jadi pas nonton Dr Frost bagian 2 sun itu hanya menarik kesimpulan aja, belum sempet baca lebih rinci lagi

maafkan gue semua *bow

sampai saat ini gue masih belajar dikit-dikit psikolog

terutama gerakan atau ucapan nya

namun karena gue bisa mind reader jadi udah kebaca semua yang bakal dilakuin seseorang hahaha*songong

makasih buat semua yang udah nunggu ff yang yah masih ada refisi ini

maaf bgt jika ada salah atau kekurangan

riview?

see you in other time!

Gamsahamida ^o^


End file.
